Tales of the Wanderer
by Masseffect-TxS
Summary: After a semester at Beacon, Jaune feels that he no longer belongs to Beacon Academy and leaves, 2 years past and the whole of Remnant knows him as 'The White Knight', 'The Wanderer' and 'The Protector' but to those who knew him close his name was just…Jaune Arc. [Up for Adoption]
1. Chapter I: Two-Year Reunion

RWBY – Tales of The Wanderer

After a semester at Beacon Jaune feels that he no longer belongs at Beacon Academy and leaves, 2 years past and the whole of Remnant knows him as 'The White Knight', 'The Wanderer' and 'The Protector' but to those who knew him close his name was just…Jaune Arc.

**Hello fellow readers and welcome to RWBY – Tales of The Wanderer, this story was inspired by Finding a Home by Galerians, in this Jaune has been has left Beacon behind and began traveling around the world for two years and during that time he has become a bit of a legend, saving humans and Faunus from Grimm, and even stopping humans and Faunus related fights. He will be a little overpowered but not completely, in my stories I like to give the protagonist a challenge and to build up his own strength. **

**So please sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter I: The Two-Year Reunion

* * *

Ozpin casually stared out of his office window, watching as old students returned for another year at Beacon Academy. While a batch of new first years arrived and ready to be thrown once again into the Emerald Forest. But today new students and current students were the last thing on his mind as he moved his hand across the surface of his scroll, until he came across a message that read as urgent, looking at the address he knew that it was from his old friend Qrow.

Curiously he opened The message only to see the words -I have lead- Ozpin slowly smirked as he opened the message and realised his friends meaning.

"Interesting…" he said as he moved the message aside and looked at the information that was attached to the message. He nodded slightly at this and switched the scroll to its communication function as an image of Gylnda Goodwitch appeared on screen.

"Headmaster?" the teacher asked surprised at the man calling her like this.

"Glynda I need you to send in teams RWBY and PNR to my office immediately. I have some information they would find quite interesting." He said as the woman at the other end nodded

"Understood they will be there shortly" she said as her image cut off from the screen. As Ozpin waited for the teams to appear he began to think back to the day everything changed for the remaining members of team JNPR…

* * *

Two years ago Ozpin was reading the latest grades sent into his office while simultaneously marking the grades for his class 'Battle strategies and Combat tactics'. A cup of coffee in one hand and a paper in the other. Just as he was about to get to the last students paper a knock was heard at the door, he looked up at this and was slightly surprised that someone wanted to see him.

"Come in" he said as the door opened up to reveal said last students papers…Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR.

"Ah mister Arc I wasn't expecting you, please come in how can I help you today?" he asked as the boy walked over and sat down in the chair adjacent from his desk, Jaune had a rather blank look on his face as he held his hands together on his knees. the ancient clock and gears turning was all that could be heard as Jaune seemed to be trying to find the words to say.

Until finally he spoke

"Professor Ozpin I have something to confess…" he said as the man raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Its about my transcripts I submitted...I have to confess...I forged them, none of what you see is real. I lied to you, I lied to my parents...I even lied to my own team" he held his head down as he told the man everything. While Ozpin only gazed at the boy as he spilled his darkest secret.

"The reason I'm telling you this because...I'm leaving Beacon and never coming back. I don't belong here and I never will no matter what I do, I just wanted to let you know so that there are no hard feelings...I'm so sorry" he said as the man looked at the boy in front of him while sipping at his coffee. When he put his coffee down he looked at the boy as Jaune found no hint of anger or disappointment in his eyes.

"Mister Arc I have known about your papers since day one." Jaune's eyes widened in shock,

"W-what? You knew!" he said as the man folded his fingers together in front of his face as he smirked slightly at the teens stunned reaction, he would often enjoy messing with some of the students, if only to get a interesting kick out of it.

"Mister Arc I over see all of the transcripts myself personally. You honestly don't think I wouldn't recognize a fake transcript if I saw one? Give me more credit then that young man" he said as he resumed drinking his coffee.

"But-but why? If you knew that my papers were fake this whole time. Then why did you let me in? Why did you put me in charge of a team? What was the point of it all!" he asked as Jaune tried to wrap his head around this whole thing. Ozpin only smiled as he set his coffee back down.

"I'm simply returning a favour to an old friend of mine, your father, Julius Arc." Jaune's eyes widened at the mention of his father.

"Your father and I were on separate teams and rivals throughout most of out time at beacon. But he was my best friend and he helped me become the hunter I am today. When I saw your name on my desk on those fake transcripts, I was curious and wanted to see if you had the same qualities he did. And while your fighting prowess is no where near his strength…" Jaune literally felt a stab at that comment.

"You do have however his sharp mind and kind heart, he never turned his back on his friends and never gave up on his word...But now I find you here asking me to drop you from my school, something your father would never do himself. So Mister Arc my question to you is this...why?" Jaune looked at him slightly confused, he looked to the side in hopes of avoiding that question.

"I-I just said I don't - " he was cut off as a small amount of Aura slammed into the boy causing the room to shake slightly. The ancient like gears that decorated the room creaked and groaned from the strain.

"Not that excuse mister Arc, I want to know Exactly why you want to drop yourself from Beacon" Jaune stumbled back in his chair slightly as he felt the mans incredible Aura, he sighed as he looked down at his hands.

"…I…I over heard something…something that I'd rather not talk about…and it made me realize that I'm not strong enough or worthy enough to be at this Academy" he said as Ozpin looked at the boy with calculating eyes.

He pondered slightly on what it was that could have made the boy doubt himself so much, the boy then reached for his belt as he unclipped his weapon and placed Corcea Mors on the desk.

"So before I leave can you send this to my folks in Oakdale…I don't feel like I deserve to use it, and I think it would be in better hands…then mine" Jaune said as the man just looked at him and the ancient blade that rested on his desk.

"Mister Arc despite your self doubt and lack of confidence I cannot in good conscious allow such a promising student to leave my institution, even though you did come in on...less the honourable means. I will however make you a deal." Jaune looked up at this as the man laced his finger together and leaned in slightly to gaze at the boy.

"I will allow you to leave Beacon, but only for a short time, a year at the most. And then I want you to return for an evaluation exam that I shall put together myself personally. If you manage to pass this test, then I will say 'accidentally lose' certain transcripts for more authentic ones?" He leaned back in his chair to study the boy as he spoke his proposal.

"That way you can feel that you have earned your way into this academy and hold you head high with honor, how does that fair mister Arc?" Ozpin could tell that the boy was stunned at such an offer.

He had been in contact with the boys father for sometime and had seen Jaune's progress thanks to Pyrrha Niko's tutoring. He honestly believed that he could become a great hunter…he just needed a little push and a boost in confidence.

"B-but why would you do this?" he asked as he tried to wrap his head around the mans offer, he was seriously starting to believe that there was alcohol in that coffee mug of his. The man merely sipped at his drink before he set it back down so as he could look at the boy face to face.

"Because like I said mister Arc you remind me of your father...and even a little of your mother when she was angry" both he and Jaune had a brief flash back to the boys mother when she was enraged when someone harmed her children or friends...she was truly frightening.

"And like everyone else in this school, I believe that you have potential to do amazing things. Things that can change the whole of Remnant if you put your mind to it. You only need a little push in the right direction…" an all knowing smile plastered on his face.

Jaune at this time could only stare back at the man as he could not believe what he was just told, to be given a chance to become stronger, to prove to others and himself that he could be great, a legend, a true hero, it would be the chance of a life time…Finally Jaune nodded his head as he looked to the man.

"Deal but can you still send Crocea back to my dad, I don't want to use it until I feel that I'm ready" he said as the man nodded at this. He then got out of his chair and walked over to a small cupboard at the corner of his room, right next to an expensive looking coffee machine, and drew from it a rather simple looking sword.

"I will honor you request of sending away your weapon to your home Mister Arc, but as a faculty member I cannot allow you to go out into the world completely defenceless...so I will " he laid the sword before him. The sword before him was a single edged blade dark grey steel with a rather simple light grey hilt, the handle wrapped in a worn brown leather with a small blue sapphire gem located at the pommel of the blade, it was a simple yet beautiful blade.

"This blade will be the beginning of your journey as it was for your fathers, until you it is time to reclaim Crocea" he said as Jaune nodded at this and clipped the blade to his waist.

"Thank you headmaster…for everything" he said as Ozpin shook his head at this.

"Do not thank me mister Arc, I have only given you the tools to begin this journey. Its up to you to take the first steps" Jaune looked down at the blade on his belt before nodding and began to walk out of the door to grab a duffel bag that he had left before, but before he could leave Ozpin spoke once more.

"You aren't going to say goodbye to your friends?" he asked as Jaune stopped in his tracks and looked at the man before shaking his head "No…they might try to stop me…especially Pyrrha" he said as he thought about the red haired warrior that was his partner.

"Could you tell them why I left, say that I'm sorry and say 'thanks for everything' if its too much to ask" he asked as the man nodded his head, he could see that despite it being his wish to leave, it still affected him to leave his friends behind.

"Not a problem mister Arc…" Jaune smiled at this and left the room before saying

"Well then...See you in a year"

* * *

That was two years ago and the boy had not been seen since, at first he was slightly concerned at this. He was afraid that the boy had gotten himself killed and was laying somewhere in a ditch bleeding to death.

He had no idea how he would explain that to the boys mother...she would castrate him on the spot.

But thank Monty above for the news he had just received from Qrow that put his worries to rest. It was information regarding the whereabouts of a theory of his, and his theories were usually correct. It was the location of a rather famous figure that could be Jaune, or at least someone matching his descriptions.

The legendary figure know as 'The White Knight' who was last seen in a small town of Riverdale at the edge of the Forever Falls.

The 'White Knight' was a legend amongst the Humans and Faunus community, rumours and reports state that he was a human who went around the whole of Remnant protecting those in dire need. Any Grimm that stood in his path would soon meet a bloody and violent end. The man earned himself numerous other names and titles in his travels such as 'The Wanderer', 'The Protector of Remnant' and 'The Grimm Slayer' to name a few from the reports that he could gather.

Reports were sketchy at best, due to the fact the man would leave as soon as he completed a request.

There were reports that he had stopped a Faunus hate riot with a simple command…and had beaten up any human that would dare slander a Faunus name or enslaved them.

If Jaune was this 'What Knight' he had heard so much about. Then it would appear that the young Arc had been rather busy, since he left Beacon two years ago.

But he wondered why he did not return after upon the agreed year. He wondered if something had happened to him that made him stay away for longer then excepted or did he just decided not to come back.

Those were the questions that ran through the man's mind as he continued to go over the information. Before he could continue his train of thought a knock was heard at his office door.

"Come in" he said, as he did not bother turning around to face the new entries to his office. When the door finally closed shut he turned around to face seven faces before him.

Team RWBY and the remainder of team JNPR, now known as Team PNR. Both of whom had changed in the past two years since Jaune up and left Beacon Academy…

First was Ruby Rose the leader of team RWBY, her hair was still in the same fashion but slightly longer then before, her figure had filled out in the past two years becoming more womanly in her late teen years.

She still wore her deep red cloak around her shoulder, but had changed her outfit to be slightly longer and more as she would say 'badass'. Her weapon Crescent Rose had a few modifications that allowed her to use dust grade rounds to increase her abilities in battle.

Jaune leaving without saying goodbye had been especially hard on Ruby, her first friend had decided to leave Beacon and she felt responsible for it. Because of it she had shed a little of her child like innocence and had adopted a more professional persona as a huntress.

Although she still had her innocent moments every once in a while.

Beside her was Weiss Schnee, her Partner and self-entitled second in command of Team RWBY. She cut her hair to be shorter, now reaching to her upper back and flowed down her back.

Her outfit now consisted of a slightly longer combat skirt with snowflake patterns around the hem of the skirt while she wore a long white skin tight shirt with a slightly shorter jacket with her family emblem on her back.

Her Weapon Myrtenaster was slightly different as the blade was now longer and had a hand guard was attached to the handle of the blade with the Schnee company logo engraved into the guard.

When Jaune left she had been ecstatic at first, believing that Beacon was finally rid of a useless hunter and that she would finally be free of his constant advances.

But then the months and years rolled by and she had begun felt lonely with out his warm smile. And all though she had an attraction to Neptune, a long distance relationship was hard to maintain between them and she had began to notice that she missed Jaune's, according to Yang, 'adorkable' personality and warm smile.

Not that she would admit it out loud or anything.

Beside her was Blake Belladonna a former member of White Fang and secretly a Faunus in disguise and the stealthiest of Team RWBY or Team PNR.

Her outfit had a few modifications with pieces of armour and a few black ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs, with white fingerless gloves on her hands. Her symbol now stamped on the white section of her uniform in bitch black.

While she and Jaune did not have a lot of interaction with each other she still missed him. He was one of the few people who did not discriminate against Faunus kind but rather wanted to be friends with them, his kind personality was missed around Beacon.

And she will admit that she did find him as Yang had said 'Adorkable, but not out loud.

The last member was Yang Xiao Long, the heavy hitter of Team RWBY, elder sister to Ruby Rose and the worst pun maker ever…of all time.

She like everyone else had changed in two years time becoming more beautiful then before. she changed her jacket to resemble a long coat duster coat. Her orange scarf now longer then before with her symbol on her right breast.

Her weapons Ember Celica was slightly larger and extended to her mid forearm, while also sporting a second pair on her legs with a similar firing mechanism.

When Jaune left Ruby had cried for nearly three days straight blaming herself for his decision, thinking that she may have said something to make him leave. And if there was one thing the people of Beacon knew was that if you make Ruby cry Yang would show you the inside of your stomach…through your ass.

When she heard that Jaune left Beacon and made her sister cry. She swore bloody vengeance for the Arc and swore that she would beat his ass into the ground for making her baby sister cry.

But most of that was just her sisterly devotion talking, in reality she too also missed the blond haired Knight.

He was one of the only ones to actually not judge her by her looks and body, but by her skill and her kick ass nature. So she would forgive him…after she punched him in the face to or three times at most.

Lie Ren the silent and patient member of Team JNPR or what was left of it, had grown taller in the past two years that he towered above Yang in height.

His robes were altered with only one sleeve ripped off and his left arm wrapped in white bandages with black fingerless gloves and The Lie family emblem stitched on to the sleeved shoulder.

His weapon Storm-Flower now rested on each of his thigh with the back of the pistols altered for an extendable pole. Which was compacted and rested on his back waist.

He unlike the rest was the most calm about Jaune leaving. He knew that this was something that Jaune had to do by himself. It didn't stop him from missing him as he was one of the more tolerable people that he had met, especially with being friends with Nora.

So until he was ready, he would wait for his leader to return of his own accord and bring unity to their team.

Nora Valkyrie the overly bubbly hyperactive hammer wielder of team JNPR who After two years.

She wore more silver armor on her chest, arms and legs that depicting her to be like her name sake. She also wore a tiara with a wing shaped pattern on the sides, giving her a more powerful look. Her Weapon Magnhild was now attached with a collapsible blade at end of her hammer.

She like Ruby were devastated that Jaune had up and left them without saying goodbye to them. At first she thought that Cardin had finally done something to make him leave and went and broke both of his legs with Magnhild.

Team CRNDL spent the next six months with casts on their legs…and face.

The reason for this action was because Jaune was like a big brother to her. One that always knew how to make her laugh and smile with his goofy attitude. His disappearance had caused her to act more seriously in battle and focus more on her studies that she achieved higher marks, much to Weiss's surprise.

And finally Pyrrha Nikos the female amazon like warrior of Team JNPR now named Team PNR.

In two years Pyrrha had grown even more beautiful then any words could describe her. Her armor had changed to add more protection around her neck and shoulder of her shield arm.

Her hair was still the same length and held up in its high pony tail on her head. Her weapons Milo and Akouo were still the same weapons as ever but were now stronger and had more fire power thanks to a little tinkering from Ruby…after Nora tried to add a grenade launcher and blew up the firing range.

Jaune's departure had a huge affect on her like Ruby, silently blaming herself for letting him leave so much that she refused to take on another partner.

No matter how many times Goodwitch demanded, she denied every last one of them. It wasn't until Ozpin had sided with Pyrrha and slotted her on group assignments that allowed her to complete her assignments, mostly with RWBY and team CFVY.

Despite Ozpin explaining his reasoning to her and the rest of her friends. She still continued to look for him and vowed to herself to find her crush and force him back to Beacon…by any means necessary.

Ozpin nodded to the teams as he brought up a holographic map of the Forever Fall. "Teams I have gathered you here because of some information I think you may find satisfactory " he said as they looked at the man confused by his words.

He then tapped a few keys on his pad as an old image of Jaune appeared on the screen. "It would appear that we have a lead on Mister Arc" he said as everyone in the room gasped in shock.

Ruby had wide eyes and a fast beating heart as she saw the old image of Jaune on the screen, the blond haired boy that was her first friend in Beacon when so many had walked on by her.

Weiss too had wide eyes but showed a small amount of joy at the news. A strange feeling swirled in her chest that made her both happy and confused.

Yang grinned as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation of meeting the fellow blond Knight and smashing his teeth in for making her sister cry.

Blake was surprised as well as she had assumed that Jaune would have just given up and made a peaceful life of himself, clearly she was wrong.

Nora had a delightful smile on her face as she thought about meeting her 'older brother' again and the thought of being team JNPR again made her ecstatic.

Ren had a warm smile on his face as he too thought about the blond haired knight returning to fight by their side…after he apologized to them all for being away for so long.

And Pyrrha held her hand to her chest as she thought about her one and only crush Jaune Arc, the adorkable, clumsy and kind hearted boy that managed to steal her heart.

She then looked to Ruby as they shared a quick glance to each other. The message between them was clear _'He is mine'_ they thought as the both held feelings for him.

Ozpin had an amused look on his face as he saw the determined look on their faces at the though of retrieving their long lost friend.

"My contact has informed me that mister Arc was last seen in Oak Tree and was seen heading towards Riverdale, a small Faunus community outside Kingdom sanctioned protection" he said as he showed the map of the Vales Territory and the ring indicating the barrier keeping the Grimm out.

"It would be wise to intercept him at Riverdale and 'persuade him' to return to Beacon. He has a lot of questions that he needs to answer for" the seven teens nodded at this.

"Yes headmaster" they said as they downloaded the Intel and left the mans office. Ozpin looked out the window as he began to wonder.

"What happened to you Jaune Arc?" he said to himself as he stared out into the window as the last of the new recruits came in.

* * *

Back with RWBY and PNR

* * *

"Oh Man I can't wait to find Jaune it's going to be just like the old days!" Ruby said as she loaded another clip into her side pouches, the red casings visible in the gaps of the pouch.

Yang nodded at this as she loaded a belt of shotgun rounds into Ember Celica. The teams were just finishing the last of the loading as they prepared to find Jaune Arc in Riverdale.

"Yeah I can't wait too…to knock some of his teeth in!" she said as she cocked back the gauntlets. Ruby was instantly on high alert at this as she spun around to glare at her sister.

"Yang you can't hurt Jaune! He's our friend and we might just get him back! The last thing we need is for you to put him in the hospital straight after!" Ruby exclaimed as she tried to stop her sister from beating up her friend.

Yang however disagreed

"He left us without saying anything for two years and made my baby sister cry! Trust me! Punching his teeth in is mild in comparison to what I would usually do to others!" she said as the teams could not help but agree to that.

The last guy to make Ruby cry ended up in the hospital with his weapon shoved right up his –

"You can threaten all you want Yang but we actually need to find him first" Weiss said as she loaded another revolver casing into her pouches.

"For all we know this could be another goose chase. Like the time your informant said he was at that god awful night club." She shuddered as she remembered how so many people kept buying her drinks. Until she froze them on the spot, the club was shut down after that. Yang chuckled nervously as she remembered that event.

"Hey my informant isn't usually wrong!…80% of the time" she said as she remembered how she confronted Junior again for the false lead and made them redecorate the club…again.

"I'm just surprised Jaune is actually still alive after all this time…people of his skill usually don't last long outside of Kingdom Protected Territories" Blake said as she remembered the multitude of reports of nomads and small villages being consumed by Grimm hoards.

"What does the Intel say we have to do?" Pyrrha asked as she grew impatient as she was ready as soon as they got back to their rooms. Ren read over the Intel as he looked for an answer.

"It seems that when we get into town we're suppose to look for someone called…The White Knight?" Blake's eyes widened when she heard this.

"The White Knight! Are you sure?" she asked as Ren nodded at this and read over the file.

"It seems that he maybe in the same town as Jaune and that he might know where he is" he said as Blake grew a serious face. Nora noticed this as she got up in her face.

"What's the White Knight?" Nora asked as she and everyone else was slightly surprised by the normally quiet girls outburst. Blake began to explain the reason behind her outburst.

"The White Knight…I don't know much about him, but from what I heard he is a hero amongst the Faunas Community. Rumours say he is a human going around Remnant helping anyone that he can, he charges little and does great things in return." she said as they listened in awe.

"I also heard that He was directly responsible for disrupting a slave ring, that was 'allegedly' being funded by a corrupt member of the Schnee corporation" Weiss glared at the floor at this.

She had heard of him and the incident that nearly stained her family's company had the White Knight not also found incriminating evidence against a known shady member of the Board of Directors.

The event changed Weiss's perspective on Faunus treatment. And had come to realise that the Faunus were suffering worse then her own family and wanted to change her company.

"There were also rumours that he single-handily took out an entire Grim hoard by himself. They say that by the time the military arrived, the Grimm were all but wiped out and the town was safe." She narrowed her eyes as she grabbed the scroll and looked at the image of a man in White Armour and shrouded in a pitch black cloak.

"I don't know how he fits into finding Jaune, but its just something we'll have to deal with when we get there" Pyrrha said as she locked her weapons into place. She then turned to the teams as a deep fire burned in her eyes.

"We are going to find Jaune! And we are bringing him home no matter what!" she said as they all nodded and headed towards the Bulkhead ready to find their long lost friend.

* * *

Riverdale Two hours later

* * *

It wasn't long until the Bulkhead landed in a small clearing outside the small town of Riverdale, the dust powered engines blowing away small bits of dust and leaves into the air as the team exited the grey metallic aircraft and began to wander the streets of Riverdale.

A small town with the occupants mostly consisting of Faunus and humans. With the building being mostly old fashioned but cozy. The teams walked down the cobble stone road as they searched for the White Knight. But after an hour of searching they couldn't find anything.

"GAH! WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOREVER! AND WE STILL HAVENT FOUND HIM! WHERE THE HECK IS HE!" Nora yelled in frustration as she started to swing her hammer around angrily. It wasn't until Ren had to calm her down before she destroyed anything.

"That's enough Nora, I'll make you ten batches of pancakes when we get home ok?" he said as he place his arms around her neck in a reverse hug. She instantly clamed down as she leant into his embrace.

"Okie Dokie Ren" she said as she smiled a bit at the boy, off to the side the others looked in in confusion as a slight sweat drop hung over their heads.

"I still cannot believe they are dating?" Yang said as she watched the bizarre scene of love. The others nodded in agreement as they continued to walk down the path.

"Do we have any idea what the White Knight look like?" Weiss asked as they continued to walk down the road. Ren pulled up his scroll as he read the Intel.

"Well there isn't a lot on him, because he leaves as soon as he completes a task. But all of them agree that the most notable features is that he has blonde hair and wears white armour" Ren said as he reread the information again.

"Well we aren't going to find him by just wondering the town all day? lets spilt up an-Kyaa!" Pyrrha said as she tripped and fell onto the ground right next to a smaller figure as they helped her off the ground.

"Pyrrha you ok ?" Ruby asked as they helped the girl of the ground "Yeah I'm fine but what did I hit?" she asked as they all looked down at the road.

On the road was a small girl no older then eight years old; she had long blonde hair with two tiger like ears on the top of her head, black stripes running along down her hair and a long tail wrapped around her waist like a belt.

She wore small tan jacket, a red shirt with a small heart on the chest and three claws in the middle. She also wore dark blue jeans with brown boots going up to her mid shin. a small sword the same length as her forearm hung on her waist. and was similar to a Wakizaki with a revolver attached to the hilt.

The girl was currently looking down at the street as an crêpe, wrapped in a waffle cone and assorted with cream and strawberries, spilled all over the ground. A treat that had made the smaller girl sparkle with joy, now filled her with sadness.

Her ears were bent down and small tears escaped her eyes as she looked at the now ruined desert.

"M-my crepe?" she said with big doe eyes as she then turned her attention to the group. They were instantly mesmerized by the girls cute nature as Pyrrha immediately felt guilty, looking into the small girls large watery eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to ruin you treat!" she said as the girls eyes only got bigger and more adorable as she laid on the waterworks.

"Y-Yeah how about we buy you a new one!" Ruby said as she got right beside the crying girl. The little girl suddenly stopped the tears as she got a happy and joyful look on her face when she heard this.

"Really?" she said ecstatically as her ears shot up in excitement and twitched with anticipation.

Later they took the girl down the road as they now found themselves in front of a local shop selling the delicious crêpes, the small girl now chewing on the pastry treat and savouring every moment of it.

"Mmm delicious!" she said as she had sparkles shining around her, as she bit into the crêpe and hummed in delight. Yang chuckled at this as she saw the Faunus girl enjoy the meal more then her sister with cookies and strawberries.

"You sure do love those don't ya kid? What's your name? " She asked as the girl nodded at this and pointed to herself.

"My name is Lily, Lily Travers and Crepe's are my most favourite treat in the Whole Wide World! Even though daddy still makes me eat vegetables blah!" she said as she poked her tongue out at the mention of the horrible greens. The rest of the gang chuckled at this, as they found the girls answer to be quite adorable.

"It sound like your daddy loves you very much, if he makes you eat your vegetables" Blake said as the girl pondered at this, while whipped cream was evident on her face.

"I guess so?" she said as she continued to eat the pastry. "Daddy is always kind to me and treats me to sweets, but only if I've been a good girl and have eaten all of my vegetables…" a cheeky look came on her face as she smirked at the group.

"Though sometimes I throw them away when he is not looking" she said with a cheeky grin as the gang chuckled at this.

"DOWN WITH THE TYRANNY OF VEGGIES! UP WITH THE REIGN OF THE SWEETS!" Nora proclaimed as the girl smiled at this. Ren sighed as he placed his hand on her and forced her to sit back down.

"But I think he knows and still lets me have them anyway. So I guess he really does love me even though he is not my real daddy" she said as they looked confused at this, it was Weiss who broke the silence as she asked the girl.

"What do you mean he is not your real father?" she asked as the girl stopped eating and looked down at the ground slightly.

"Hmm~ Well I guess you can say he adopted me…I guess?" she said as the gang looked both confused and sad as she continued her story

"My home village Crescent Falls was destroyed by the Grimm a year ago. And my family entire family was killed. I would have been next if Daddy hadn't appeared and saved me" she said as she remembered the day her family died and the man that saved her.

"He killed every single one of the Grimm and took care of me…at first I hated him and said things like 'Your not my real daddy leave me alone' or 'Why didn't you just leave me to die' and all kinds of mean stuff to him" she said as she looked down at the ground with a small amount of remorse in her voice.

The group listening in closely as she told her tale. "The first chance I got I tried running away from him and deep into the woods, where he wouldn't find me…" she said as she remembered running deeper and deeper into the dark woods,

"But then I got lost and ended up being surrounded by Grimm. I honestly thought I was going to die and I was so scared, I didn't want to die so I closed my eyes and waited for the end…" she said as she remembered closing her eyes when the first Beowulf pounced at her. The horrifying stench of death and evil that permeated the air that day still hunted her dreams.

"But when I opened my eyes he was standing right in front of me, protecting me from the Grimm and he asked me if I was ok? After he said that he killed them all and held me in his arms, saying how worried he was about me, how scared he was that he couldn't find me" she said as she remembered the worried look on his face.

"I was so confused, why would he care so much for a Faunus like me? When all my life Humans have always treated us like trash or second class citizens. So I asked him why? Why would he care so much about me?" she said as Blake leaned in closer to her the rest of the story with baited breath.

But the girl brightened up as she smiled warmly. "But all he said was 'I don't care what you are. To me you are just another child who lost everything to the Grimm. And I promise I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. as any other person would..." she looked down fondly as she remembered his smiling face.

"and in that moment I didn't see him as a another human. I saw him as someone who would protect me from monsters. And after a year of traveling with him...I began to see him as my Daddy, while I was a daughter to him" she said as she smiled brightly as she thought about the man who came to care for her.

The Teams who had listened for so long into the story were in awe. Some of the girls had red stained eyes as small amounts of tears had escaped their eyes during the story.

Pyrrha was wiping her tears with a tissue as she found the story to be so touching.

Ruby and Nora practically had streams of tears bursting from their eyes and pooling at their feet that bystanders had to take a step backwards.

Ren, Weiss and Yang had to hide their tears as they made an excuse of having allergies.

But Blake was crying more out of happiness then sadness as she was glad there were some humans out there that didn't care for race or other miscellaneous things.

Blake was compose herself as she smiled at Lily "Your Father sounds like an amazing prson…" she said as Lily smiled at this.

"Yeah, he really is huh?" she said as she went back to eating the Crepe.

"So where is your dad by the way? He sounds like a very interesting man" Yang said with a hint of desire in her voice.

Ruby had to roll her eyes at this, she knew her sister long enough to know when she was interested in a man and what comes after. Lily however was unaware of this and pointed to the forest.

"We were here looking for a wanted criminal, when Daddy heard about a large group of Grimm in the area that was causing some trouble for the town. So he went out to deal with them and told me to wait here until he got back" she said as she hopped off her chair.

"He left this morning and should be back soon" she said as she stretched slightly.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you guys doing here? You're hunters obviously, but your not out in the forest looking for Grimm. So it must be something else right?" she said as they were slightly surprised by her deduction, Pyrrha smiled as she bent down to the girls level.

"We are actually looking for someone, an old friend of ours that should have returned to us some time ago and we heard he was in this town and thought we could find him here, do you know him? His name is - " but before she could finish they heard a commotion from over near one of the open bars, and the words

"Hey barkeep keep brining more drink for the famous White Knight" one snide voice said as they instantly turned to see the commotion.

"Yeah or else the boss here won't be too happy and have to deal with you Faunus trash" the other said as they pointed to the huge fat man next to them.

The fat man was huge with a huge beer belly and wearing clothes that were too small for his massive figure, on him was huge white gauntlets and a chest plate that was two size too small for his figure, on his back was a huge dark blade that wrapped in bandages while a huge revolver was seen on her right hip.

The man had a pudgy face with a messy mop of blond hair swept back in a pathetic attempt to reveal his face. He then raised up his mug to the deer like Faunus as he gestured to the empty glass.

"You wouldn't want the 'White Knight' to be angry now would you?" the pudgy man said as his voice sounded horse and snide at the same time.

The bar tender could only cower slightly in fear as he went about refilling his mug to the brim. "O-of course not sir" he said as his voice shook in fear. But in his fear he accidentally spilled the drink and it splashed all over the mans shirt causing the bar to become silent as they held in baited breaths.

The pudgy man then stood from his seat, as he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted the poor Faunus to meet him face-to-face. "OI! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID YOU DISGUSTING ANIMAL!" he screamed as he threw the bartender out into the streets.

The crowed instantly cowered in fear of the man as he marched over to the man and cracked his knuckles in show of wanting to beat up the Faunus "Do you have any idea how much this costs? More then you'll make you filthy animal!" he said as he pointed to the stain on his shirt.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the White Knight! The most feared and respected man in the whole of Remnant! And the most powerful hunter to walk this earth since the first hunters! And you dare to make me look like a fool you filthy beast!" he said as the members of his group grinned and snickered at the cowering Faunus.

But at the other end Teams RWBY and PNR were seething in rage as they glared at the pudgy man bullying the innocent Faunus, Ruby, Nora and Yang were just itching to use their weapons while Ren, Pyrrha, Blake and Weiss had disgusted looks on their faces as they too wanted to beat up the man.

"That can't be the white Knight?" Blake said as she looked over the man. He is in no shape to fight whatsoever and he looks nothing like the photo's" she said as the group nodded.

"I agree" Ren said as he too observed the man. "His stance is all wrong and his height and weight don't match up with the Dossier. Clearly he is an imposter, looking to tarnish the White Knights name" He siad as the rest agreed with him.

"So what should we do?" Ruby asked as Pyrrha glared at the man, as her hand itched towards her weapon.

"He may know where the real White Knight is? So I say we interrogate him and make him tell us where he is" she said as the other agreed. Ruby was about to move forward when a small blur shot past them.

"LILY!" the group yelled as she stood in front of the pudgy man and he entourage. Lily only glared as she reached for the handle of her Weapon 'Liger' and smirked at the man.

"You better leave this man alone! Or you'll have to deal with me!" she said as she stood bravely before the men. Silence echoed in the street as everyone stared at the brave girl, right before the men burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THIS BOYS! A KITTY CAT THAT THINKS SHE CAN BEAT US! AHAHAHAHAHA!" the pudgy man said as he towered over her smaller frame.

But the girl wasn't even scared as she smirked at the men and placed her hand on the hilt of the blade and zoomed in front of the man. Before they could react she slammed the pommel of her blade into the fat mans stomach.

The sound of the revolver resonated in the street and the pommel shot further into the man. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head, as he was shot straight away from the girl and smashed into the bar burying him under a pile of broken bottles and debris.

Everyone had wide eyes as they watched the 'White Knight' was shot back a meter away by a small girl no older then eight years old. The goons seething in anger drew their weapons and charged at the girl.

But Lily only smirked as she dodged the attacks and clashed against their blades with her own.

She jumped over the pair as she kicked a man straight into the back of his head and knocked the man unconscious. She then turned to the last thug as he swung violently with his large meat clever like weapon at the girl.

But Lily dodged with ease and jumped into the air and shot 'Liger' from its sheath again and smacked him straight in face with the pommel causing the man to stumble back, dazed and confused.

But she was far from done yet as she grabbed the blade in mid air and ducked down for a leg sweep that knocked the man straight on to the ground, before she kicked him in the face and knocked him out.

And just like that the battle was over as Lily smiled at her handy work "Pfft these guys weren't so tough" she sheathed liger back into its sheath and smirked at the men.

Back with the others they stared with wide eyes at the small girls display. Sure she was up against poorly trained and over confident men, but they were still fairly impressed at he skill. Clearly someone had taught her how to fight, but who? They wondered.

But before they could congratulate the girl, a shadow loomed over her as she spun around to see the fat man glaring with blood thirsty eyes. He held his huge blade over his head prepared to kill the girl on sight.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" he screamed as he brought the blade down on the girl intent on killing her. The others could do nothing but watch, as the blade came closer and closer to the little girls head.

But then the blade stopped an inch from her face as the crowed gasped in shock.

"What the?" the fat man said as saw his blade stopping inches from the girls face. He turned his head to the right as he glared at the figure who dared to stop his revenge and gasped in shock.

Holding the blade inches from the girl with only two fingers was a tall man with a black sword hanging off his belt and a small assortment of daggers placed directly on the back of his waist.

The figure wore a black jacket with the sleeves tucked into the elbow along with black pants while wearing white gauntlets, shin guards and a chest plate with a dark hood pulled over his head showing only the bottom half of his face. Shrouding the man was also a black travellers cloak with bits and pieces of the cloth worn and torn from years of travel.

The fat man glared at him as he struggled to push the blade further but found he could not. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded as the man just ignored him as he looked down at the small girl.

"Hey don't ignore me!"

"Hey Lily you ok?" he asked as Pyrrha could have sworn she heard that voice before, but older and more mature. Lily on the other hand smiled as she recognized the man before her as her eyes sparkled slightly.

"Daddy you came back!" she exclaimed as she suddenly hugged his leg tight, as the man patted her in the head and smiled at the girl.

"Of course I did sweetie, those Death Stalkers were no match for me" he said as he pointed his thumb over to the large pile of Death Stalkers in the middle of the street. The decaying corpses displayed in the street and wrapped together in chains with a few limbs missing of their bodies.

The pudgy man winced back in fear as he saw the corpses as he withdrew his blade away from the man and pointed it straight at him.

"Who-who the hell are you!" he asked as the man turned his head to face the 'White Knight' as he froze in fear at the cold glare that was sent his way from the hooded man. He moved back unconsciously as he felt a terrifying Aura emit itself from the man.

Even RWBY and PNR couldn't help but reel back from the burst of Aura.

**"The question is What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter?"** his voice becoming menacing as his Aura covered his body in white flames.

A terrifying image of a dragon appearing behind the man as the 'White Knight' backed away in fear. Sweat now pouring down his face as his legs trembled and shook against his command. But in some brave act of defiance the fat man charged at the man and swung his large sword at the hooded man.

Only for the blade to be sliced half as the top half of the blade flew through the air and impaled itself in the side of a building. Nearly giving a local resident a heart attack as the blade landed an inch from his head.

The fat man with eyes wide as dinner plates looked down at his cut blade and the mans own drawn blade.

The strangers blade was a long double edged blade with strange markings inscribed on the flat surface of the blade, the blade was a deep midnight black with a golden hilt, a white grip and a blue gem located on the pommel of the blade.

The man the pointed the tip of the blade at the mans throat as he forced the man backwards until his back hit the wall, Ren narrowed his eyes at the stranger.

_'This guy…he drew his blade so fast that I could barely see it. What's more he is holding back tremendously that its ridiculous. Who is this guy and why does he seem so familiar?'_ he thought as focused back to the incident. The hooded figure glared with a furious rage as he held the blade closer to the man jugular.

**"If I ever catch you trying to harm my daughter or any other Faunus again! I'LL SEND YOU ON A ONE-WAY TRIP TO HELL YOU BASTARD!" **the man emitted all of his anger towards the fat man.

By this time the other two of his comrades awoke just as a gust of wind blew in and removed the mans hood from his head revealing blond hair glaring blue eyes, one of the men screamed in fear as he quickly went to the fat mans side.

"B-B-B-BOSS! WE GOT A BIG PROBLEM HERE!" he said as his voice shook in fear as he pointed at the man "T-T-T-THAT'S THE REAL WHITE KNIGHT! I RECOGNISE HIM FROM TIP-TREES TWO MONTHS AGO!" he yelled as the figure was revealed to all as Jaune Arc.

This caused an interesting reaction from the crowd especially among the Beacon students.

Ruby had wide eyes as she saw her first friend as signs of his change was evident amongst his stance and the look in his eyes.

Weiss was stunned as well as she could not believe that this was the same blond haired scraggly boy that had a crush on her back at beacon, especially now that he looked like a professional hunter.

Blake was truly stunned to learn that the famous figure that was winning the hearts and minds of her people, was once a friend of hers. But deep inside she was happy to know that his belief on Faunus were unchanged after all this time.

Yang had a rather surprised, aroused and furious look on her face. Surprised to find out that 'Vomit Boy' grew up to be a strong an professional hunter. Aroused to see how mature and handsome he had become in the past two years and of course furious because now she could punch his teeth in for breaking her sisters heart.

Ren had a more controlled reaction as he had somewhat of a feeling it was Jaune the moment he appeared in front of the man. Sure his stance and physique had changed after two years, but the radiance of his aura was still the same after all these years, warm and friendly.

Nora had the most surprised and comical reaction as she had both her hands to her face, as is she was generally surprised to see her former team leader after so many years.

And Pyrrha, Pyrrha was stunned as the world around her slowed to a halt as she looked at the man before her. Her partner, her teammate, her friend and her crush. He looked so different, so changed and strong as he stood before the man.

But she also saw something familiar, like she had seen this man before and she knew what it was, this was what she saw in Jaune's eyes every time they spared and every time they fought together.

This was the man she always knew he could be, the man that she wanted to bring to light and lead them for many years to come and the desire that she dreamt of since they met.

This was what Jaune was always meant to be...a hero.

But deep down she was saddened that she could not have been the one to bring this Jaune to light, the one to stand by his side as he stumbled and fell into greatness. But she would confront that later as she waited to see what he would do next.

Jaune however raised an eyebrow at this as he looked around as if he was talking about someone else; he then looked back at the men as he pointed to himself.

"Um...Are you talking about me?" he asked sincere confusion written plainly on his face, everyone promptly fell face first into the ground, except Nora as she just looked confused as well.

"YES YOU! YOU MORON!" the three men yelled as Jaune got a surprised look on his face. tThis seemed to have genuinely shocked the young man as he lost all composure of being a professional hunter.

"Ehh! I'm the White Knight?" he asked as everybody including his friends tried to figure out if he was serious or just plain stupid. _  
_

_'Is he a complete idiot?'_ everyone thought while Lily just shook her head, she loved her father dearly like her real dad. But sometimes she could only stand so much of his obliviousness.

"Seriously daddy even I knew" she said as something just snapped in the others minds. _'__DADDY!_' they thought as Jaune snapped his head towards the little girl "EH! Even you knew!" he exclaimed as the girl nodded.

"Come on daddy it was so~ obvious, The White Knight was seen everywhere we traveled, it wasn't that hard to figure out" she said as Jaune slumped his shoulders as a cloud of depression hung over his head.

"My own daughter knew my title before I did? I just have the worst luck" he said as his daughter nodded at him.

the men looked confused and attempted to sneak away. But before they could make a break for it three white daggers flew through the air as the snagged onto each of the men's clothing's pinning them to the sides of the buildings. They shrieked in surprise as they found Jaune playing with another dagger in his hands.

"Don't even think about running, these daggers are specially designed to produce a paralyses field that renders anyone in their range, other then myself, unable to move until I remove them" he explained as he held up one of the daggers.

The dagger was half the size of Jaune's forearm and was pure white with a black hilt and handle, at the end of the dagger was a small gem that pulsed red every few seconds. The blade of the dagger had a small hole the same size as a small coin in the center of the blade with the circle highlighted in gold.

Ruby instantly was in awe at the small dagger like weapons.

"I don't like fighting anything that's not Grimm, so I had a friend of mine help me craft something to subdue my targets without killing them. Plus it does help me to capture certain bounty targets huh? Boricuas the imposter?" he said as the fat man seethed in anger.

Lily took the chance to take out a light blue scroll from her belt "Boricuas E. Falcones, a.k.a 'Boricuas the Imposter', goes from town to town, city to city impersonating famous hunters and ruining their reputations. He is wanted for identity theft, multiple counts of aggravated assault and wanted in multiple cities and the Kingdoms of Vale and Mistral" she then looked at the man with some confusion.

"Although I don't know how anyone can believe him to be a famous hunter? Especially with a gut like that?" she said as Jaune chuckled slightly.

"I've got to introduce you to Professor Port sometime sweetie" he said to himself as he looked at the men.

"Well I guess we should leave them to the authorities when they ge-hurk!" was all Jaune could say before he was shot straight to the wall, as he was pinned to the side of the building by a familiar red and gold javelin. A strange sense of deja vu washed over Jaune as he recognized the spear.

_'Oh crapbaskets!'_ he though as he turned to confirm what he already knew. Standing a little bit away from him and Lily were his old Friends with some less then happy looks on their faces.

**"Hello Jaune nice to see you again"** Pyrrha said as sarcasm and venom dripping from her voice as dark red aura surrounded her form like fire as they got closer and closer to the pinned man, the only thing Jaune could do was say.

"Hey guys? Um~...long time no see?"

* * *

**(A/N for Jaune's Blade think Kirito's Blade from Sword Art Online, except with the handle part gold, the grip white and there are inscription along the surface of the blade)**


	2. Chapter II: Long Time no see?

RWBY – Tales of The Wanderer

After a semester at Beacon Jaune feels that he no longer belongs at Beacon Academy and leaves, 2 years past and the whole of Remnant knows him as 'The White Knight', 'The Wanderer' and 'The Protector' but to those who knew him close his name was just…Jaune Arc.

* * *

**Dear reader this is an edited chapter of Tales of The Wanderer, because to be truthful I was not entirely happy with the chapter the first time and wanted to edit it but fan fiction had been acting weird on my computer lately.**

**So until Chapter three is ready please enjoy the edited version of Tales of the Wanderer Chapter II.**

* * *

Chapter II: Long time no see?

* * *

Loud explosions rocked Riverdale as Jaune dodged a fist to the face, ducked under a large scythe and flipped backwards from nearly being incased in a block of ice. This was soon followed quickly by a red haired woman charging at him with a spear as she thrust her weapon towards the blond knight who dodged the attack. Followed by the near miss of a large hammer to his head and two gun-blades that nearly sliced his shirt open. This was followed by the quick slices of two blades and the near entrapment of a black ribbon.

Jaune seeing no other choice dodged all the attacks and jumped back away from barrage of assaults as he attempted to gain some distance from him and his attackers, all while carrying his daughter under his arm.

"I'm guessing you guys are mad that I left for two years right?" a sniper round blasted past his head and destroyed an innocent pot plant behind him, reducing it to small bits of dust and pebbles.

"…I'll take that as a yes" he muttered as he looked towards the seven angry individuals as they seemed to glared furiously at the boy.

"Daddy What's going on?" Lily asked, as she was confused and slightly scared of the strange people as they suddenly attacked her father for no reason. Jaune only turned to his daughter, placed her on the ground and patted her on the head

"Its ok Lily, Daddy is just meeting some...old friends. But I need you to stay over there while I talk to them ok?" he asked as he pointed to destroyed bar, the girl nodded and went over to the bartender who nodded his head in gratitude to the man. Jaune then turn his head back to the group as each and everyone of them reloaded their weapons and aimed them at the blonde.

"So this is how its going to go huh?" he asked as he settled into a fighting stance. A simple nod was enough to send the message clear...It was time for a good old fashion Beacon re-union.

Ren attacked first by sending two Aura infused palms that came close to striking his chest, had he not leaned back from the attack and kicked the Aura user in the stomach blasting him away. Ren slammed into a pile of boxes before Nora came charging at him as she fired grenade after grenade at him, to which he dodged and flipped away from the attacks.

But this was only a distraction as Nora jumped over his head and swung her hammer towards him in an attempt to knock him unconscious. With little time to spare Jaune brought up both his hands and created a large white barrier that blocked the incoming attack.

A huge shockwave blasted off on impact as Nora grinned at the boy and pulled the trigger on Magnhild. A large explosion rocked the area and blanketed the street in a thick black smoke, obscuring the others from the two in the thick haze. Nora at first thought she had won until the smoke cleared and she raised her eyebrows to see that Jaune was still standing with his barrier unaffected by the blast.

"My turn!" he said as his body then glowed white and sent a powerful pulse to Nora that sent her shooting off the barrier and flew straight over to her boyfriend causing them both to crash together in the pile of boxes. Using this chance to act Jaune quickly grabbed a paralysis dagger from his belt and threw it at the wall behind them as the gem flashed red and entrapped them in a red energy field.

"Sorry guys!" Jaune called out as Nora only smiled, as she lay flat on her boyfriend's chest.

"No worries Jaune!" Nora said with a smile as she tried to wave to the blond knight.

"Nora you're not suppose to accept an apology from your opponent" Ren said with a monotone voice as he couldn't get up off the ground.

"Oh right I mean…Damn you Jaune!" Nora said as she mockingly said as she tried to shake her fist at the blond knight as he raised his eyebrow at the pair.

Jaune ducked as a sniper bullet bounced off his barrier before he turned around to see Ruby using her enhanced speed to easily close the distance between them in a matter of seconds. With practice and ease she brought her large gun-scythe down towards the boy. Ready to knock him out with a well paced strike to his chest.

**CLANG!**

And was generally surprised when he quickly and expertly caught the blade with both his hands as the tip hovered just above his white chest plate. "Ruby what the actual heck!" he exclaimed to the small girl who went from shocked to out right glare at him.

"Sorry Jaune but your coming back with us right now!" she said as she then spun around and planted both her feet straight into Jaune's face. Who quickly brought up his barrier that softened the blow but still sent him skidding back. Just when he regained his balance he heard Ruby shout "BLAKE NOW!" as he soon felt a shadow appear behind him and a black ribbon quickly wrap around his chest and bound his arms together. Blake's amber coloured eyes soon stared at the back of Jaune's head as she leaned her head close to his ear.

"I'm sorry Jaune I appreciate all that you have done for my people…but you need to come home." She said as she felt remorse for capturing her peoples saviour in such a way. But was shocked slightly as Jaune looked back unfazed and stared right back into her amber eyes, and blushed slightly at the intense gaze of his deep blue eyes.

"And I'm sorry too…" he said that confused her before he grinned at her. "For this!" he said as his body glowed white before a large barrier began to expand rapidly from his body and forced the girl back and unraveled the ribbon around his body. The white force field slammed straight into her as she flew straight into Ruby as the pair slumped against the wall of the alleyway, followed immediately by a dagger that trapped them just like Ren and Nora.

"Well that just happened…" Ruby said paralyzed along side Blake as she had landed right on top of her friend. Blake nodded as she tried to free her self from the field with little success. Jaune then exhaled as he attempted to catch his breath from being attacked by four of his former friends as the battle was stretching out for too long.

But before he could catch his breath however, the sound of a clicking revolver grabbed his attention as he quickly rolled out of the way when a large cluster of ice shards shot past him. He turned around to see Weiss as she held her rapier like weapon in front of her as she prepared to strike at the blond.

"To be truthful Arc, I was rather happy that you left" she said as Jaune narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"I bet you were, but its not going to be like two years Miss Schnee...I will stop you" he said as she was slightly taken back at the use of her last name. She had expected to be called snow angel by the boy in black and would just brush it off as she use to. But for some reason it felt different now that he wasn't calling her that corny nickname. It felt almost…cold. She shook her head as she kept her eyes on he opponent.

"Don't think I will go easy on you Arc" She then launched another large barrage of ice shards at the boy who quickly dodged and weaved his way between the attack and was soon face to face with the heiress who stumbled back slightly at the boy that stood tall over her.

The intense gaze he sent her made her blush slightly as she was entranced by his eyes. Right before she felt a hand on her stomach and a flash of light that shot her back into the wall followed by a dagger snagging her by the collar of her jacket.

"Like I'm even trying?" he said cockily as he grinned slightly at the heiress as he moved his arm around to stretch the muscle. When suddenly heard two feet behind him and the sound of shotgun shells reloading caught his attention. "Aw crapbaskets" Jaune turned around to see Yang as she deployed Ember Celica around her fists and legs.

"Alright Vomit boy! Ready for a beat down!" she said as she slammed her fists together as a small burst of fire escaped her gauntlets. Jaune nodded as he soon got into a stance that was unfamiliar to her.

But she didn't care as she charged forward and threw her fist at the boy as he moved his head to the right and grabbed her by the arm and threw her over his shoulder. But the sound of a cocking gun made his eyes widen as she thrust her foot forward and was sent back by her leg braces. Jaune stumbled forward as he tired to get his bearings straight before Yang appeared above him ready to deliver a haymaker to the back of his head.

**BANG!**

Her eyes were soon wide as her fist was met with a transparent white barrier that stopped her attack two inches from Jaunes head. Jaune turned his head back to Yang as he smirked at the stunned girl.

"Nice try but no!" he said before he grabbed her through the barrier and threw her away. She landed against the wall of the abandoned street before Jaune quickly threw his last dagger at her that caused the blond brawler to instantly become paralysed as her body refused to move.

"Argh Damn it Arc! Wait until I get out of this!" she raged as she struggled against the paralysis field of the daggers. Jaune shook his head as he looked at the blond girl.

"Not likely" he said before he turned towards the last opponent as she had waited patiently for her chance to strike at the boy. Pyrrha Nikos, his former partner and friend glared at the boy as she grasped her spear in her hand in a tight grip that creaked from the strain.

"Ok Pyrrha listen before you start let me just-!" he started to explain before he felt a large amount of bloodlust surge from the girl as any metal in her vicinity began to bend and twist.

"Jaune Miles Arc…" Pyrrha said with anger surging in her voice that made him flinch back slightly her Aura glowed like rich crimson blood around her form as he hair whipped in the air.

"...Aw crap"

"YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" she yelled as she who straight at him and lunged towards the Arc again fully intent on injuring him. Jaune barely dodged as he moved his head from left to right as the blade only scratched against his Aura shielding.

"We have been worried sick about you for the past two years! We even spent anytime we had trying to find you for two stinking years!" she yelled and then shifted Milos into its sword form.

"And then out of nowhere we find you!" he ducked as she swiped at his head.

"In this town!" he deflected her blade with his gauntlet as sparks flew off the metal, but the girl attacked again and again as more sparks shot of the metal armour.

"After two years!" he jumped back as she brought her blade down to his head, raising his arm up the xiphos was deflected off his gauntlet as a hail sparks shot out from the force as she glared at the boy. Sensing danger Jaune quickly jumped back as she raised her hand now coated in dark matter.

"AND ALL YOU CAN SAY TO US! IS LONG TIME NO SEE!" she thrust her hand forward as a large metal support beam was ripped from the walls and flew straight towards the surprised Knight. Seeing no other choice Jaune drew forth his blade as he quickly slashed the metal beam in half. But was soon met with an enraged red head as she appeared between the two slices and thrust her spear towards the boy. Jaune deflected the blade with his own as small sparks flew through the air as the two engaged in an intense display of swordsmanship.

"Why Jaune? Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave without telling me? I was your friend, your partner! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!" she yelled as she used her semblance to shot the boy back a meter as he stabbed his sword into t e ground to stop his movement.

"The least you could have done was write us a letter to let us know you ok but you didn't!" she yelled as she lunged again at the boy. "What was so complicated about writing us One! God! Damn! letter!" she punctuated with each strike of her blade. "That's all you could have done! One stinking letter but didn't do that!" she yelled in fury.

Their blades soon locked as he gazed back into her flaming emerald eyes "What could I say Pyrrha! 'Hey guys sorry I left without saying anything, hope you understand' it wasn't easy on me either Pyrrha! What could I have possibly said that wouldn't have made it any less harder then it was!" Jaune exploded to the red head.

"You couldn't have left!" she argued back as she spun around and nearly smashed his face with her shield. "I HAD TO LEAVE PYRRHA!" he yelled back as he deflected the shield with his barrier.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled as she went in for another strike of her blade before brought up his blade and yelled "YES I DID!" he quickly caught her strike with his sword and guided her blade off in a shower of sparks, he then looked back as he raised his hand to the girl.

"Damn it Pyrrha! Will you just stop and let me explain!" he said in between each strike. But she refused to listen as she continued to strike at the boy. _'Damn it she's pissed and I'm out of daggers. I don't want to hurt her, come on think Jaune think'_ Jaune thought to himself as he scanned the area briefly as his eyes soon settled on Weiss as plan formed in his mind.

He sent a small shockwave at Pyrrha that caused her to stumble back Jaune ran over to Weiss as he reached for her waist. She blushed as she felt his hands on her delicate waist. "W-what do you think you're doing!" she screamed as Jaune quickly drew from her pouch a small glass of light blue dust and smirked at the heiress.

"Borrowing this" he said as he held the small dust vial in his hand and charged it with his Aura. Pyrrha growled as she soon charged at the boy, Jaune ducked under the blade as he surprised everyone before he thrust his hand with the dust vial and slammed it against her chest. The area exploded in a flash of white as ice particles surround the area and blanketed the area in small a mist. Pyrrha quickly felt parts of her body rapidly freeze before she was incased in a block of ice that stopped just before her neck.

She could also see that Jaune's left arm was frozen in the same block of ice as her _'He charged the Dust with his Aura and incased me in the ice to stop me…clever'_ is what she though while on the outside…

"JAUNE MILES ARC! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS! I'M GOING TO-" "I'M SORRY!" silence drowned the area as she was interrupted as she looked slightly stunned at the boy frozen with her.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha, I'm sorry for running away two years ago and for not telling you guys…but you have to understand, I had to leave" he said as he gazed at her. The others watched helplessly from the sidelines as the pair sorted out their two-year difference.

"Ozpin told us that you left to become stronger but why? Wasn't my training good enough? Didn't you trust me?" she asked the knight. Jaune didn't respond and looked away from her slightly as his hair shadowed his face.

"Pyrrha I had to leave because...I didn't belong there" his answer brought on confusion to the group.

"Pyrrha I never went to any academy prior to Beacon, I never received training to become a hunter, heck I never even learned how to use a sword when I took my families heirloom…I snuck into beacon trying to be something I'm not...I was just some stupid kid trying to live up to his families name. Trying to make his family for once in his life proud of him…but I failed at that too" his voice held small amounts of anger in them.

"And the first person I told my secret to wanted to help me where others would have exposed me and I treated her like shit. And even after all that you still wanted to help me...I didn't deserve you" he finally looked back to the girl as he gazed into her eyes "But the real reason why I left was because…I couldn't stand the thought of losing you" he said as her cheeks flushed red at his words.

"If I stayed any longer I would have gotten you, Ren and Nora killed because of my inexperience and foolishness. And that was something I never wanted to go through…so I decided I would leave forever" he said sincerely and truthfully as he spoke to the girl in front of him.

"But then Ozpin gave me a choice, either wallow in self pity and regret for the rest of my life...or become someone who can protect his precious people, like you Pyrrha" he said as he looked straight into her eyes. This caused her to blush brighter and the rest of her friend to blush at this as well.

"I never meant to hurt you guys, I only wanted to protect you as a leader should" he held his head low as his hair shadowed his face. "But I screwed up Pyrrha, I just made it worse…I'm sorry" he asked with sincerity and honesty from his voice.

Pyrrha sighed as she moved her head up to look at the boy in front of her "Jaune…" she said as he at her.

"I know how hard it is being a leader, while you were gone I had to be leader for the past two. Heck I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes…I'm not mad that you left…I'm just mad that you didn't tell me…" she said as they gazed into each others eyes.

"But the thing about being a leader is putting your trust with the people who care for you the most, who will always stand by your side no matter what" she said as Jaune looked around to see everyone nodding at him, he sighed as he smiled at them.

"We missed you Jaune...please come back" she begged at this point as Jaune looked at the sea of eager faces that waited for his answer, he then smiled as he looked at the girl

"Ok…I'll come back with you," he said as Pyrrha smiled followed by her and everyone else. Jaune smiled too as he thought about being together again with his friends once more at Beacon.

"Well the first thing we should do is get out of…this…ice" he trialed off as he stared down at his left arm, his face soon blushed red as steam was smoking over his head.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, as the boy just seemed to be staring down at his frozen arm. But when she looked down a huge blush spread across her face as she realized what had happened. There was Jaune's hand frozen in ice, but the surprising thing about it...Was that it was groping Pyrrha's breast the entire time it was frozen.

~Wow!~

"KYAAAH!" she screamed out loud her face fully red in embarrassment causing Jaune to be snapped out of his shock. He started to move his head around desperately.

"N-NO WAIT! T-THIS! I-I DID'NT MEAN TO-!" he stuttered and spewed random words and excuses to the poor girl he was currently trapped with, he tried to move his fingers but it just made things worse.

The others soon realized too as Yang suddenly burst out loud in laughter at the pair "This is golden! Ahahahahaha!" she laughed at the two. Blake had a light nosebleed as she looked at the two that were in a less then savory position.

"This is just like Ninja's of Love Chapter Seven: The Frozen Maiden in the Ice…" she muttered to her self.

"W-w-w-what do you think you are you doing to her y-y-y-you p-p-p-pervert!" Weiss screamed and sputtered out loud with a huge blush on her face. The very scene in front of her was highly offences and perverse, in her opinion.

"Look Renny they're booping just like us!" Nora said as Ran Blushed deep red at this. "NORA!" he yelped as Yang only laughed harder at this, howling like a hyena at the new information. Ruby on the other hand was muttering dark words as she glared in jealousy at the two, secretly wishing that was she in Pyrrha's position with Jaune holding her breast.

"Damn it Jaune, how could you" she muttered darkly as a dark Aura swirled around her. Jaune snapped his head to Weiss as his eyes were pleading.

"Weiss! How long does this Ice last?" he asked as the girl only blushed at the boy.

"D-DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as Jaune snapped again "Don't call me a pervert and help us already!"

"It should melt within an hour" she said as Jaune and Pyrrha's eyes widened at this. "AN HOUR! YOU MEAN WE ARE STUCK LIKE THIS FOR AN HOUR!" the pair screamed as Yang only laughed harder. While Lily who was watching the whole thing could only sigh at her father.

"Oh daddy not again" she said as the teams were now bickering or mocking each other for the foreseeable future. Jaune could only sigh before yelling out…

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!"

* * *

**One-Hour Later Dust Plane to Beacon**

* * *

Lily was fast asleep and was resting her head on Jaune's lap. He stroked her hair occasionally to sooth her into a nice sleep. However silence reigned supreme as Pyrrha and Jaune refused to look at each other as they sat in silence on the airship; Jaune hiding his face in his hood while Pyrrha was more interested at the floor then anywhere else.

Yang and Nora were still snickering at the two, while Blake was looking between them and the book she was currently reading with slight blush on her face. Weiss refused to look in their direction a blush still on her face as they traveled on the ship. Ren was chuckling slightly as he looked at the embarrassed duo, while Ruby only glared slightly at the two. Yang grinned as she looked over to the pair.

"So~ how was she Jauney?" she said as he and Pyrrha stiffened at this. "Was she nice and firm~, did she make you feel special in all the right places?" Jaune and Pyrrha now had steam rolling off their heads as the blond continued.

"Must had been great huh? maybe you and I-GEFUH!" was all she said before Blake planted her elbow into her ribs, causing her to fall out of her seat onto the floor. "That's enough Yang, they're embarrassed enough as it is" she said as she too had a blush in her face. Yang looked up as she pouted to the Faunus.

"You're no fun" she said as Blake rolled her eyes before she looked at the small girl on Jaunes lap and see asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So Jaune…how did you find Lily?" she asked as Jaune sighed at this.

"Well I guess I should tell you guys huh? Well it was eight months after I had left and I had gotten stronger in that time, and I was crossing over into Crescent Falls" he said as he remembered walking through the lush green forest.

"When I reached the village…it was already set a blaze and overrun with Grimm" he said as images of fire and blood flooded his memory, they gasped slightly as they heard. "I ran into the village looking for survivors, but all I could find were corpses ravaged by Grimm" his voice shaking with rage as his hair shadowed his eyes as a shocked look came on their faces.

"And then I hear a voice cry out in the carnage, one single voice in a sea of despair…I followed it to find Lily surrounded by Grimm and hungry for her blood…" he saw images of a frightened girl surrounded by monsters.

"The sight of her so scared and afraid as they toyed with her broke something inside of me…" he said as his nails began to cut into his palm, blood beginning to seep between his fingers. "And I killed them, every single one of them…I killed them all because I failed to save them" his voice now cold and remorseless, it was something that caused Pyrrha to look sad and afraid for the boy.

"When I regained my senses they were all dead and Lily was out cold…she was all alone and it was my fault…she was alone because of me, because I wasn't fast enough" his voice now one of sadness and regret as he stroked her head softly.

"So I decided that I would raised her as my own, I will admit it was hard at first, raising a little girl…especially with an attitude" he said as he eyed the girl that sub-consciously smirked in her sleep. But he then smiled softly as he patted her head "But I never regretted it, not once…because I love her" he said as he stroked her hair.

"And I will always be there to protect her" Jaune's voice speaking volumes of his commitment to his precious daughter, the little girl that had changed his life. Blake smiled as she watched the pair a small tear escaping her eyes, Ruby and Nora once again cried river of tears before Ren swiftly placed two buckets under them.

Weiss and Pyrrha dabbed their eyes with a tissue as they too cried at such a touching tale. Even Yang had soft tears caressing down her face as she smiled at the two, her mind drifting to her own father's love and her determination to find her long lost mother. Jaune wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked up to his friends.

"So enough about that how have you guys been? Did I miss much?" he asked he was curious as to what had happened in the past two years since he left. Yang grinned as she pointed her thumb to Ren and Nora.

"Well six months after you left Ren and Nora became a couple" she said as Jaune had wide eyes as he looked to the pair. They nodded as Jaune had a stunned look on his face…

"YES!" he suddenly yelled out loud as everyone was slightly stunned by his sudden out burst. "I won Pyrrha! You owe me twenty lien!" he said as he pointed to his former partner who flinched back in surprise. Her eyes then widened as she then groaned as she placed her hands to her face.

"Argh! Damn it I forgot about that! But that doesn't count! You leaving for two years is what brought them together!" she accused as Jaune continued to grin at the girl.

"Doesn't matter they still got together. So I still win," he said as she angrily fished in her pouch and handed the boy the pieces of paper.

"What the hell are you on about Jaune?" Yang asked as she was like everyone else was extremely confused by the sudden random event.

"Yes…please explain" Ren said as he looked at the two with an annoyed look on his face, Nora was blushing red behind him with her hands upon her cheeks. Jaune and Pyrrha stopped and looked to the man and chuckled nervously at the boy.

"Hehe…well you see Ren two years ago, Pyrrha and I had a little bet going of how long it would take before you two got together. Pyrrha wagered two years, I wagered six months…I won by the way" he explained as Ran felt a blood vessel swell on his forehead.

"Oh for goodness sakes" he said as Jaune continued to laugh at the man who was probably imagining him choking the boy to death. Jaune only smiled as he looked to his friends.

"Its good to be back" he said as he waited for the return to beacon. It wasn't long until the Bulkhead finally landed on Beacon soil as Jaune shot straight out of the ship. "Wow this place hasn't changed a bit," Jaune said as he looked at the large Academy, students old and new giving him curious looks as they walked past.

"Well we'd better head to the Headmasters office, let him know we got back and completed our mission" Pyrrha said as they nodded and began to head towards Ozpin's Office.

* * *

When they got to the headmasters office Ozpin was rather surprised to say the less, while Glynda had a more shocked look on her face as they looked at the little girl attached to Jaune's right leg as she stood beside her father.

"Um…Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch…this is my daughter Lily Travers, Lily these are my former teachers Mister Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch" Jaune said as he introduced the little girl to the older hunters, Lily bowed politely as she greeted the teachers.

"Its very nice to meet you Mr. Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch" she said as the teachers both greeted her as well.

"Well at least she is well mannered" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee, Glynda on the other hand was trying to process this rubbing her forehead to prevent a migraine.

"So I would assume she is the reason you did not return to Beacon upon the agreed year?" he asked as the boy shook his head.

"Sort of it's more complicated then you think…trust me" he said as Ozpin narrowed his eyes. Clearly the boy was hiding something else from the man, something that he will find out eventually.

"Well in any case mister Arc I think it would be best if the child were put into a foster care for your remaining time here Be-" "Nope" Jaune interrupted the man as he raised an eyebrow to the boy, the boy crossed his arms, as he stood defiant of the man.

"With all due respect Headmaster I'm not sending my daughter into some Foster Home where there is the possibility that she can be abused because she is a Faunus" he said as Lily hugged his leg tighter. "Plus she needs me…I promised her that I would never leave her, and I keep my promises Headmaster…always" he said as he stared at the mans eyes, full of conviction and promise.

"Ha-ha good to see you still have your fathers devotion to the people he loves…ok she can stay" he said as Jaune breathed in a sigh of relief. Glynda on the other hand was against the idea.

"Headmaster you cannot be serious! We can't have a student raising a child in a hunters academy. That would be a total disregard of school rules, what's more what would the board of education say abou-" she stopped as she looked down to see the small girl in front of her, her eyes wide and pleading with a small amount of adorableness in them.

"Please don't make me leave my daddy Pretty Lady," she said with a small sniffle at the end of her sentence, the older woman felt her heart be stabbed by the cute girl. With a blushing face she nodded as she turned her head away from the adorable Faunus girl.

"F-fine she can stay…" she said with an evident blush on her face and a slight chuckle from Ozpin. Lily swiftly behind her back turned to her father, a sparkle in her eyes as she quickly made a thumbs-up that clearly said 'Success' while the rest that saw her, minus Glynda, looked at the girl stunned.

_'Sneaky little brat'_ they thought as they saw a rather cunning side to the Tiger eared and tailed girl.

"But…" Ozpin said as he looked at the man with a questioning gaze "I don't think that a small dormitory would be the most ideal location to raise a child…" he then reached into his desk as he brought out a pure white key on an old metal chain.

"Which is why I recommend that you, your daughter and Team RWBY and JNPR move into one of our old Team Dormitories behind the school, the facility was used in the old days to house two separate teams in times of war. Also during lectures Lily will be looked after by Misses Peach the school nurse" he said as Jaune and the others looked surprised before Jaune could argue the man raise his hand.

"She is a Faunus teacher that will look after her while you attend the lectures. She loves children and I assure you she will take care of her" he said as Jaune looked at the man before turning to his daughter to see what she thought about it. She looked up to her dad and nodded as he smiled at the small girl.

"Thank you Headmaster…" he said as the man nodded to the young hunter.

"But if I may why is Team RWBY moving in with us? Aren't they in a separate team?" he asked as the man got out of his chair before walking over to the corner of the room and poured himself a new cup of coffee from his machine. He quickly took a sip form his cup a she turned to face the nine faces.

"In the two years that you were gone Mister Arc, Team PNR was only assigned co-op missions until a forth member could be found" he said as he sipped again at the mug.

"And seeing as Miss Nikos refused to take on another partner I decided to just assign team PNR team based missions, and I found that they worked well together with team RWBY and CFVY. Which is why I am going to do a…experiment…of sorts" he said as Jaune looked over to his teammate as she blushed slightly under his surprised look.

"Both teams will share the same dormitory for their remaining years left at Beacon. The experiment will test to see how well two teams can co-operate together under the same roof. And if it works out well it may be added to the curriculum in the next year" he said as the others nodded at this, but secretly Ozpin was grinning to himself.

"Now I have already arranged for your items to be moved to the new dorm, and they should be done by the time you get to the dorm, the dorm is full stocked and well maintained and suitable enough to raise a child in" he said, as the others looked surprised at him. The Headmaster then turned to Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos can you please take Miss Travers with you to the new Dorm while I talk to her father in private for a bit, Ms. Goodwitch will show you to the dorm" he said as the blond woman nodded and guided the others to the door. Lily however was unwilling to move from her fathers leg as she griped tighter to his leg, Jaune smiled softly as he knelt down to meet her at eye level.

"I'll be right behind you honey, I just need to talk to Ozpin for a minute, go with Pyrrha for a bit and be a good girl Ok?" he asked the small girl.

"Ok daddy, but you better be right behind me!" she said as she pointed straight at his face, her cheeks slightly puffed out as if it were here serious face, the boy chuckled while putting up his hands in surrender.

"Ok, ok I promise" he said as the girl grinned before she ran over to Pyrrha and held her hand.

"Ok lets go!" she said as the left the office with Glynda following close behind them, the door soon shut close as the two occupants were left in silence.

"Now Mister Arc" he said as Jaune turned back to the man. As serious look on his face as he turned back to the man as he motioned to the spare seat adjacent from him.

"We have a lot to talk about" he said as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

**Later at the New Team Dorm Room**

* * *

"Wah! ~" Said Lily with wide eyes and full of sparkles as she and the rest of the team looked at their new home for their remaining two years at Beacon.

The Dorm room was similar to a large mansion with a white painted surface with a crisp clean garden at the front and a small forge at the side of the house along with a large swimming pool at the back and on the front of the dorm was the symbol of the school with the wreaths and two axes crisscrossing each other.

"SO COOL!" Ruby, Lily and Nora shout in glee as they looked at the mansion like dormitory.

"I didn't think that Beacon had something like this at their disposal?" Weiss said as she looked at the mansion like home, she was pleasantly surprised to see the large dorm like building. Glynda adjusted her glasses, as she looked at the teens and child's surprised faces.

"This was once a shared dormitory back in the old days. Space was limited back then and this dorm use to hold several separate teams at a time before the wars ended" she said as the others stared in amazement. "But because this is a time of peace Professor Ozpin had it renovated in the later years to house certain dignitary and VIP's" she said as she pointed to the exterior of the home.

"That's amazing…" Pyrrha said as she looked at the pristine white walls of the new Dormitory that they would be staying at for the seeable future.

"Wow its huge" a voice said as they turned around to see Jaune walking up behind them, two duffel bags strung over his shoulder and a smile on his face. Lily's eyes widened in happiness as she saw her father.

"Daddy you made it!" Lily said as soon as she saw him, she bounded over to him until she leaped across and hung onto his shoulder.

"So what did Mister Ozp- Mister Ozipa-…What did the old man want?" she asked as she hung of his shoulder eyes wide with curiosity. Glynda and the rest had to suppress a chuckle when the girl found it hard to pronounce the headmasters name. Glynda especially for the 'old man' comment, while a certain professor sneezed into his coffee mug. Jaune chuckled as he reached over to pat her head.

"Well sweetie Ozpin just wanted to know why I was away for so long that's all" he said as the girl stared for a moment before she nodded and continued to latch onto his shoulder like a koala. "BARK! BARK!" a small barking sound was heard as the group turned to see a small dust trail coming towards them at high speed.

Jaune instinctively placed a hand on the hilt of his blade until it stopped right in front of the group blowing a huge amount of dust into their faces. As soon as the dust settled Jaune was surprised to see that it revealed a small dog with dark grey fur and a white underbelly.

"ZWEI!" Ruby yelled as she ran over and picked up the small dog and spun it around in her arms as the small dog only barked happily and liked its owners face.

"EEK!" Lily instantly shrieked as she hid behind her fathers back as she looked captiously at the dog. "WHAT IS THAT!" she said as she pointed at the dog from behind Jaune's shoulder, Ruby looked confused as she held up Zwei.

"This is Zwei my pet dog, isn't he cute!" she said as she showed the dog to Lily who only hid further behind her father. Jaune turned his head back to Ruby as he raised his hand as if to signal her to stop.

"Ruby Lily isn't fully comfortable with dogs seeing that she is part feline in nature" Jaune said as Blake nodded in agreement as she was still not used to the dog even after two years. Ruby's eyes widened at this as she realised who uncomfortable she made the small girl feel.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realise that it would make her feel uncomfortable," she said as Jaune only shook his head.

"Its ok Ruby she just needs to see that he is safe" he said as he walked closer to the dog while Lily only hid further behind him.

"Its ok Lily he is not going to hurt you" he said in a calming voice as he patted the small dog as it barked in glee "See he is safe" he said as Lily slowly peeked her head out from behind his shoulder, she eyed the dog carefully as it gave her the puppy dog look.

"Gulp…don't-don't try anything foolish" she told the dog as she stretched her hand over and slowly placed it on the dogs head while she closed her eyes. But instead of feeling teeth she felt soft fur, as the dog seemed to lean into the girl's hand. She slowly opened her eyes as Zwei was rubbing his head against her palm while making some playful noise. She smiled as she petted the dog that barked happily at the girl causing Ruby and Jaune to smile happily at the positive result. Glynda cleared her throat as she pointed to the door.

"Now that has been settled we can proceed inside," she said as she walked over to the door and opened it up for the whole team and what they saw amazed them.

The interior of the dorm was amazing; polished timber floorboards ran along the surface of the floor with white painted walls and a large chandelier hanging off the ceiling, the soft glow gave dorm a nice cozy feeling. Along the sides of the walls were various paintings and photos of teams and teachers from back in the old day. This showed that the house had quite the history and had seen many aspiring hunters in its days.

And it seemed that Teams RWBY and JNPR would be next on the wall. The group began to disperse as each member went looking around the house to familiarise himself or herself with the home.

"Wow~" Ruby said as she and Zwei zipped around the room looking at all the nice and well-maintained areas of the house, but as soon as she saw the forge she rushed over as she began to imagine new ways to improve her weapon. Weiss nodded as she walked along the pristine areas of the house.

"I will admit, this is rather nice, still no where as nice to my regular mansion but it will do." she said as she walked along the hallway of the dorm

As Blake looked around the large mansion like dorm she stopped when she came across the dorms private library and saw the vast amount of books placed neat and evenly on the shelves. The library itself was large with multiple bookcases dug into the walls with a large fire place at the center of the back wall and a cozy armrest chair resting just in front of the fireplace for some reading.

Her eyes sparkled as she disappeared and reappeared beside the large bookcase, her hand running over the spines of the old velvet and leather bound books. She then grabbed a book of the shelf as she soon found herself lost with the confines of the literature world.

Yang at this time had found the entertainment center with a shelf stocked full of movies from action and comedy to horror and romance with the latest electronic games and consoles, a large flat screen television and a large semi-circle couch large enough to fit all the occupants and two more if they wanted to. Turns out that certain dignitaries would often bring their children with them and needed to keep them entertained during their stay, she grinned as she plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on to the UVFC (United Vale Fighting Championship) match.

"Awesome…" she said as she watch two professional fighters punch each other in the face.

Ren looked around as he found the kitchen with a full stocked fridge, selves and utensil draws, all neat and tidy, he looked over to his girlfriend as she gazed in wonder at the fully stocked fridge, begging her to eat them. Ren sighed when he saw this and ushered her quietly out of the room, in the likely case of her starving the dorm to death.

As this was happening Pyrrha walked along the hall until she soon made it to the back of the dorm, where a large training area was located with a large foam mat, a punching bag hanging off a chain in the corner of the room and an array of practice weapons ranging from swords and axes to hammers and staffs. She smiled pleasantly as she ran her hand over the wooden swords as she began to imagine training with Jaune again like in the old days.

Meanwhile Jaune and Lily headed upstairs to find their rooms which as it turns out there were ten rooms one each for the team mates, it seemed that the Dignitaries liked their own privacy. Jaune walked down the hall as he soon chose his and Lily's room near the end of the hall, the room was large with two beds, a desk with a bookcase off to the side filled with all kinds of books and small armchair suitable for some small time reading.

"Wow this place is so cool daddy," Lily said as she jumped off his shoulder and ran over to the bed before she proceeded to jump on the bed.

"Wah~ so fluffy~" she said as she bounced on top of the soft mattress.

Jaune chuckled as he set his and her duffel bags down before he started to place his clothes into the drawers, he then began to remove his armor and black jacket leaving him only a black long sleeved shirt with white sections on the shoulders and his black pants with white socks. He then removed his sword and weapons from his belt and placed them on the desk to inspect and repair later; Lily at this time was happily bouncing on top of the bed enjoying the fun game of jumping on the bed.

But all fun things must come to an end as Jaune soon came over as he smiled at the girl.

"Ok Lily that's enough go unpack and then have a shower before dinner ok?" he asked as the girl nodded before she jumped off the bed and landed with cat like ease.

"Okay daddy" she said as she walked over to her duffle bag and started to grab all the clothes out and like the child she was placed them messily in the drawers. "All done!" she said as Jaune just chuckled before he bent down to help his daughter place the clothes away properly.

"Not like that sweetie you got to fold them properly otherwise they'll just get messy," he said as he started to organize her clothes in the bottom drawer for her.

"Daddy?" she asked as Jaune looked at the small girl "Yes sweetie?" he said as the girl looked at up him.

"How long are we staying here for?"

He stopped what he was doing as he held a blank look on his face as he stared at his daughters pleading face for a short time. For the past year he and Lily never stayed in one place for more then a few days before they moved from one town to the next. It was a constant pattern of moving from one place to another that left Lily with little time to make any long-term friends her age, and that was hard on a little girl, Jaune smiled as he patted his daughter on the head.

"We are going to be here for a long time sweetie. Daddy was away from his friends for too long and he has to make amends for it" he said as he smiled at the girl before him.

"You promise?" she asked as if he was lying to her, Jaune only smiled softly before he pecked her on the forehead.

"I Promise" he said with honesty in his voice, he never realized that Pyrrha was leaning behind the door listening into the smiled softly as she heard her partner confirm that he was indeed staying with them, it brought her a sense of ease to her worrying heart. Jaune then clapped his hands together as he got up off the floor.

"Now little missy march yourself to the bathroom and get ready. I'll have dinner by the time you get out" he said as the girl grinned before she grabbed her pajamas and ran to the bathroom. Jaune smiled as he exited the room with a smile on his face.

"You're a good father Jaune" Pyrrha said as Jaune turned to face her in the hall. It seems that she had gone to her room and changed as she now wore a red singlet and dark yellow sweat pants. Her hair was now loose and flowed down her back like a crimson waterfall; he chuckled slightly as they walked down the hall.

"You think so?" he asked as they walked towards where the others were.

"I know so Jaune, most people would have just left her at an orphanage and be rid of her. But you took it upon yourself to raise her as your own and be a father to her…that's the signs of a great parent" she said as Jaune smiled at her before saying.

"Thanks Pyrrha…and hey I think you'll be a great Mother too one day" he said with an honest to goodness smile on his face hoping to compliment her like she did him. It however had a different affect on the poor girl, as she instantly blushed deep red like her hair as she placed her hands to her cheeks.

_'M-M-M-Mother!'_ she thought as her mind instantly began to play images and fantasies of older versions herself and Jaune married and pregnant in a loving embrace while Lily rubbed her pregnant belly. Steam began to rise up from the top of her head as she blushed a deep crimson red. Jaune looked confused at the beet red girl.

"…Uh Pyrrha you ok? Your face looks a little red?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead causing her to blush more, she then started to speak in-coherent words as she blushed more.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine Jaune I-I…I got to go!" she said before she sped away down the hall leaving a confused Jaune in the dust.

"…What's up with her?" Jaune asked before he shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the kitchen prepared to make dinner when he spotted Ren in the kitchen wearing a dark green men's yukata with a white apron and chefs hat as he looked ready to start dinner.

"Hello Jaune do you need anything?" he asked as Jaune shook his head as he reached in the drawers and grabbed a white apron.

"Actually I was planning to make dinner, but it looks like you had the same idea as me, do you need some help?" Jaune he asked as Ren nodded his head.

"Yeah it would be nice to actually have someone here to help me cook instead of eating everything in the kitchen" he stressed the last part out as he turned his head to pantry as Nora was chewing on a box of cookies as she looked startled before she scurried out of the room. Jaune chuckled as he helped the young man make dinner rolling up his sleeves.

"No problem man lets get started" he said as they began to work. But Ren quickly noticed that Jaune's left forearm was wrapped in black bandages which he found strange because he never got hit there and it looked like it had been on there for a long time.

_'__Strange…'_ he thought but shook it off as the two began to cook; the two were making a simple stir fry meal. Later the group found themselves sitting around the couch, empty plates around them as Lily sat next to her father with Pyrrha right beside him on his left. Pyrrha straightened herself as she faced the blond knight.

"So Jaune where did you go for the past two years?" she asked as the pondered at this as he leaned back into the couch.

"Let's see…I visited Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo, multiple small locations and islands and I met a lot of interesting people one of whom helped me forge my new sword and a variety of new weapons" Jaune said as he began to regale his friends with tales of his adventures across the whole of Remnant.

They laughed and chuckled as Jaune told his tales of grand adventure, held their breaths in suspense as he told of his tale of dangerous hunts and awe of his tales of helping humans and Faunus colonies from the Grimm. Lily soon yawned as she rested her head on Jaune's lap as Jaune smiled softly to the girl as stroked her hair.

"Looks like its someone's bed time" Jaune said as he began to pick up his daughter from the couch.

She made a little noise of protest as he picked her up "Not…sleepy~" she said half awake as her eyes became heavier. Jaune just chuckled as he rested her in his arms with her head in the nap of his neck "Say that without the sleepy voice" he said as he turned to leave the room.

"I think we should all retire for the night," Jaune said as he noticed that Nora had also fallen asleep on Ren's shoulder snoring with a large snot bubble.

They nodded as they soon began to head for bed, Jaune opened the door as he made his way over to his daughters bed and placed her gently in her bed, he pulled the covers up to her neck as he tucked her gently into bed. He smiled as he watched her sleeping face as he stoked her hair gently in her sleep causing her ears to twitch in her sleep and a small smile to appear on her face.

Jaune smiled softly as he leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her forehead "Goodnight Lily I love you" he said as he began to rise from her bed but not before he heard a small.

"I…love...you...too…daddy" she faintly mumbled as Jaune looked back to the small girl as she cuddled up closely to her pillows. He stayed still and silent as he looked at the little girl before he smiled and began to tuck himself into bed and began to fall asleep.

* * *

**Later that Night**

* * *

"AH!" Blake screamed as she sat straight up in her bed and looked around the room expecting to see whatever it was that haunted her dreams, but all she saw was shadow and darkness as her eye adjusted to the dark. She placed a trembling hand to her head as she tried to calm her shaking form.

"Calm down…it was just a dream…" she said to herself as she leaned back into her bed as she looked up vacantly to the ceiling. Images of a tall man with red highlighted hair, horns and a white mask appeared to her mind a she clenched her fist in anger.

What had awoken her from her slumber was a mixture of a nightmare and her oldest memories. Back when she was apart of White Fang, when she and Adam were tasked to blow up a Schnee company Train full of Dust and the passengers aboard. But Blake had refused the order and cut off all ties to White Fang and left Adam behind on a section of the train, effectively ending her old life.

But in the nightmare it showed instead of her winning it was Adam and then detonating the charges, leaving her in the burning wreckage as Human faces began to haunt her. She had been having these nightmares for the past two years, ever since White Fang mysteriously up and vanished without a trace. Always worrying about what The White Fang and Roman where.

Always worrying and fearing what they would plan next and how many lives would be lost in the inevitable fight. She sighed as she realised that she would not fall asleep straightaway and headed down to the kitchen for something to calm her nerves. After downing down a glass of milk she felt herself become calm and more at ease then she was before. But the images still haunted her; the images of Adam and the look of surprise and betrayal on his face as she rode away on the section of the train still plagued her mind.

Inwardly she felt guilty of abandoning the man she once called friend, betraying the only organisation that understood her and trying to forget her stained past. She had been apart of White Fang for most of her life as she was raised to believe that all human were bad and that the only way to be seen as an equal by them was for them to fear them. But she knew that making someone fear you was not the same as treating you as an equal, she saw that now as her fellow brothers and sisters wore masks like the Grimm they fought to frighten their human foes.

_'If this keeps up eventually we'll be treated like animals…like the Grimm…is there really no hope for my kind?'_ she thought to herself as she made her way back to her room.

_'Is there no chance for peace?'_ she asked herself as she thought about all the humans that hated her kind. Like the Schnee's and the Winchesters open haters of her kind. But as she made her way back to her room she head a small shuffling as she turned her head to Jaune's room and opened the door just a crack to see what the noise was.

Inside she watched as Lily shuffled in her bed as she seemed to be having a nightmare, her tiny form squirming beneath the sheets before she bolted straight up in her bed and looked around the room in fear of there being monsters lurking in the dark. Her sudden movement caused Jaune to bolt out of bed as he raced over to her bed as she latched herself to the boy's shirt.

"Lily! Lily what wrong?" he asked as he scanned the room for whatever had scared his daughter. Lily only grasped his shirt tighter as small tears escaped her eyes while she held him closer, Jaune obliged as he held his daughter close in an attempt to sooth his daughter.

"I-I had a nightmare daddy…T-The Grimm they were-they were…" she said with small sobs in between her words as she cried harder into his shirt. Jaune only held her close as he whispered soft words into her ears as he stroked her back.

"Its ok Lily they're gone now…they won't harm you ever again, I promise," he said as her sobs soon became quite as she leaned into his embrace. They stayed like this way for Blake could only assume were hours as the small girl held her adoptive father, the simple gesture seemed to warm her heart. After a while Jaune began to raise out of bed before she grabbed him by his sleeve and looked up at him with her big innocent eyes and ears pointed down as she held her pillow.

"Can I sleep with you tonight daddy? I'm scared of the monsters," she said as Jaune could do nothing but feel sad for the girl. But then he smiled as he nodded his head.

"Of course you can," he said as the girl smiled softly before she followed Jaune and curled up beside him with her under the sheets while Jaune slept on top of the sheets. The small girl curled up as she rest her head on her father's chest small sounds could be heard as she now rested peacefully, but Jaune was still awake as he held his daughter closer to his form. Jaune placed a small kiss on her head as the small girl seemed to relax and fall into a peaceful sleep, Jaune smiled as he watched his daughter

"I promise Lily I will never let them have you…never" he said before he drifted off to sleep.

Blake watching from the door felt a strange feeling in her chest as she watched Jaune care for the girl. The simple gesture of a fathers love to his daughter, a Faunus daughter might I add, was inspiring for her to see as she smiled at the pair. It gave her hope that more people like Jaune and her friends would help to make a better future for not only her kind but for theirs as well, she smiled as she looked at the man.

"Thank you Jaune…" she simply said as she made her way back to her room, her mind no longer clouded with doubts and fears of he past, but now with images of a bright future…

And a blond haired Knight…

* * *

**And scene well here is the edited version of Tales of the Wanderer. I have decided to overhaul this story a bit because I was not entirely happy with the first results and the negative reviews I received last time.**

**So tell me what you think and leave a review down in the comment box and have a happy new year. Chapter three will be up soon.**


	3. Monty Passing

Sad news today as Monty Oum creator of RWBY died, he died yesterday at 4:34 surrounded by his family and his loved ones. And while this is a sad time for his friends, loved ones and fans we as Fans of the show. will do our best to carry on his work, we will write our stories in order to keep his creation alive.

It is what he would want, and it is all that we can do. And in honour of his memory I will continue to write my RWBY fan fictions such as Tales of the Wanderer, Rising of an Arc and last light in order to keep his spirit and creation alive.

Fellow RWBY fans I hope you too will carry on in his memory, we have lost a great light in this world...may he find a better place.

Sincerely Masseffect-TxS


	4. Chapter III: Welcome to Beacon

RWBY – Tales of The Wanderer

After a semester at Beacon Jaune feels that he no longer belongs at Beacon Academy and leaves, 2 years past and the whole of Remnant knows him as 'The White Knight', 'The Wanderer' and 'The Protector' but to those who knew him close his name was just…Jaune Arc.

* * *

Chapter III: Welcome to Beacon

* * *

Small streams of sunlight shone into the room as a small shuffling could be heard in Yang's room as Yang groaned in annoyance of the bright light that illuminated her face, she thrashed her arms uselessly about as she tried to block out the sun but proved futile until…

THUD!

"…Ow…"

A muffled voice spoke as Yang fell out of the bed and landed face first on the floor, groaning she pulled herself off the floor as she rubbed her face and glared at the morning rays of sunshine.

"…Stupid Sun...and not the monkey one" she mumbled before standing up and cracked her back into place and rolled her shoulders as she started to walk towards the bathroom, it seems that even though they all had separate rooms there was only two bathrooms in the dorm.

Yang yawned as she walked down the hall towards the bathroom, occasionally bumping into the occasional wall or two, until she finally made it and was able to freshen up. But as she made her way out of the bathroom she started to hear some strange noises. They sounded like wood coming into contact with another wood based item, more like training swords of some kind, her curiosity intrigued she turned her head to one of the large archways that lead to the dorms training room.

She peeked her head through to see what all the noise was and was pleasantly surprised. There before her was Jaune Arc as he was doing his early morning exercises, he had in his hand a wooden long sword as he bashed it against a few defenceless training dummies, each time striking from a different angle with expert precision and strength.

He struck at the dummies with a series of quick jabs and stabs as he then spun around and struck with a brutal slash that rocked the dummy on its stand. He then switched the blade to his left hand as he began to repeat the process with his left hand. While impressive as it maybe, this was not the reason Yang found it pleasant to watch, oh no far from it, it was because of the fact that Jaune Arc was doing it in a skin tight sweat shirt with a black bandage wrapped around his left forearm, she wondered slightly what was hidden under the black cloth.

But at the moment all she could focus on was the upper portions of his body as she could clearly see how far he had changed in the past two years since he left Beacon to pursue his own strength. She watched silently with a small blush as she watched the way he moved around the room with speed and grace but struck with a terrifying fury that came from two long years of hard training. She began to wonder what kind of training the young man put him through to be on the same level as his friends.

It must have been harsh to achieve those results

She remembered what he was like when he first arrived at Beacon, he was weak, clumsy and would most likely have fallen on his own sword if he could. But she had to admit that he had some good qualities as well. He was kind, smart, friendly and was willing to be Ruby's first friend when she came to beacon, even after they were placed on separate teams. But then he left for two whole years, missing out on the rest of his first year at Beacon and his second year.

In that time she grew angry with the boy, he had broken her sisters heart and left with no clear reason as to why. Even after Ozpin explained why he left in the second year of his disappearance, she still felt a desire to punch his teeth in. But when they finally did reunite after two long years, she finally understood why he left and why he needed to get stronger, if not for himself, then for the people he cares for the most.

Especially now that he had a young daughter to care for, one that he made a promise to protect above all else.

He was lucky that he had comeback to beacon for his remaining two years, at least to be with his friends. And now here he stood before her, different, stronger and better then what he was before. She had to admit she liked this new version of him, he was more confident then before but still the same loveable adorkable nature that they all loved, with a few new tricks up his sleeves.

Although she had to admit she didn't see the possibility of him coming back with a child of all things, but it just showed a new side to the blond Arc, a warm fatherly side that showed how much of a good potential parent he could be. She inadvertently blushed at this as she imagined herself and the young man looking after two blond haired children one with blue eyes and one with lilac eyes.

_'Ok where did that come from?'_ she thought to herself. She returned her attention as Jaune ran up and did a flip kick to the last dummy as its head was soon ripped from its body and landed a few feet away from the stand.

"Phew…" Jaune said as he wiped the sweat from his brow as he surveyed his handy work, he smiled slightly to himself at the obvious improvement to his skill. "Yeah…I'm definitely stronger now," he said as he was grabbing a towel to wipe himself off he noticed Yang leaning on the archway.

"Oh! morning Yang" he said as he managed to shake the girl out of her train of thought.

"Oh, yeah Morning Jaune, getting some early morning training in I see" she said as she moved one of the dislodged heads on the floor with her foot. Jaune chuckled a little as he looked at his work.

"Yeah, its sort of a habit I picked up after two years, I try waking up a few hours before Lily so I can get some light training in…" he stretched a little as his muscles stretched under his skin.

"I like to keep myself as limber as possible" he said as he then placed the sword back on the rack and ran a hand over his face, a slight five o'clock shadow over his face as he ran his hand across his skin. "Though I think I need to shave," he thought to himself as he then decided against it as he sat down on the bench and drank some more water.

"Makes sense, although I don't know much people who would be willing to wake up any earlier then seven in the morning" Yang said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hehe you'd be surprised Goldie Locks" he joked as Yang chuckled slightly at this, she the looked at the boy as he took a quick drink from his water bottle.

"So~ how are you feeling? You nervous for the evaluation exam?" she asked as Jaune pondered this for a moment.

"Yeah sort of, I mean technically I was suppose to return last year, and Ozpin said he would put together a test to determine my skill, I just wonder thou…if I fail, will he kick me out?"

"I don't think so" Yang said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Not after all the trouble we went through to get you back, he better not be planning to send you off…otherwise I'd have break his teeth in" Jaune raised an eyebrow at this.

"I don't think it would be wise to threaten the headmaster like that…plus no offence Yang but I don't think you'd have much a chance against him any way," he said as she glared slightly at him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" she asked slightly insulted by the comment, Jaune stiffened slightly at her glare as he leaned back from the girl.

"…Yang…he is the headmaster of an entire Academy of hunters and huntress, I don't think he got that position by signing papers and sipping coffee all the time" he said as the girl still scoffed at him.

"…Ok good point" Suddenly Yang perked up slightly as she walked over to the mat and gestured to the man, the young man looked at her in a confused state as she stood in the middle of the ring.

"Uh~ Yang? What are you doing?" He asked as the girl only smirked as she continued to gesture to the mat.

"Well if your still nervous about the exam, then why not blow off some more steam, this time against something that can actually hit back" she said as she cracked her knuckles at the boy. Jaune paused as he thought about this for a moment; he then sent a discredited look to the girl.

"You just want to hit me for what I did to you back in Riverdale don't you?" he asked as the girl only grinned slightly to the boy.

"Partially, last time wasn't a fair fight, but this time you wont have those fancy knives to save your butt" she said as Jaune smirked at this as he got up and walked over to the floor. The two stood at a distance as Yang readied herself in her traditional boxing stance, Jaune got in a similar stance as the two stared at each other for a brief moment.

Yang attacked first as she dashed forward and sent a punch straight to the boy, who deflected the attack with his right forearm and sent a punch to the girls head. But she moved her head to the left as she ducked under and sent a punch to his stomach, but Jaune jumped back as he sent his fists to her face, followed by an elbow that the girl barely missed.

Yang switched it up as she sent a right kick to his side, but he blocked it with his forearms, before he grabbed a hold of her leg and attempted to throw the girl away, but Yang used the momentum to send a kick straight to the boys face, as he fell to the floor. Jaune quickly countered with a leg sweep as the blond girl fell to the floor as Jaune quickly got on top of her as he placed his legs on her thighs and held her hands above her head.

Their faces close to each other as Yang grinned slightly at this "Nice moves Vomit boy, you certainly got better these past two years, no longer on the bottom huh?" she said as Jaune smirked at the girl.

"Well what can I say when it comes to stuff like this, I like being on top" he quipped as Yang then grinned at the statement.

"That's funny because…"

Next thing Jaune knew the girl had managed to free her arms and reverse the hold she was in, and flipped him onto his back as she now straddled the young man on his stomach and held his arms out to his side.

"I like to be on the top too~" she said as her face was an inch from his, the blond boy smirked a he looked up to the blond haired girl, her hair cascading around them like a small tent.

"I bet you say that to all the guys you tackle to the ground" Yang smirked "Only the cute ones" The two bantered as they just stared at each other, completely oblivious to the world…

"Yawn~"

Until a small cute yawn was heard as the two looked up to see Lily walking into the room, her eyes dreary with sleep and her ears drooping down while her hair in a frizz.

"Daddy what's for break…fast…" she stopped as she saw the two blonds in rather unusual position. With Yang on top of the Jaune sitting on his lap, and his arm apart from each other as their faces were close together. The small Faunus stared for a brief moment as she tried to register what she was seeing before her, finally after what Jaune thought was an eternity the little girl said with out fault.

"…Is she going to be my new mommy?" Both blonds suddenly blushed deep red as they separated from each other like they were on fire, Yang had her hands on her cheeks as she blushed deep red at this, a small plume of smoke rising from her head as she blushed in embarrassment.

"W-what! No! No! No! No Sweetie! Um w-well y-you see um…Yang and I were just practicing and we-we ended up in that position!" Jaune tired to explain as the girl looked curiously at the pair.

"R-right! I-I was just helping your father yes that's it! He- he needed a training partner and I volunteered to help! Well I got to go! Later! Bye!" she said quickly as she rushed down the hall at break neck speed. The two stared at the retreating blond as Lily looked confused at the girl.

"Is she going to be ok?" she asked her father as Jaune only sighed a breath of relief.

"I'm sure she will sweetie…now sweetie we can't mention this to anyone ok" he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders, the girl looked once again in confusion at her father's strange behaviour.

"Ok…but why?" She asked honestly as the young man scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Let's just my life expectance will dwindle rapidly if anyone else found out, ok sweetie," he said as the girl nodded at this.

"…Ok, now come on Daddy, I want Pancakes! You promised me Pancakes!" she said as she pulled on his pants legs towards the kitchen, the knight laughed at this as he patted the girl on her head.

"Ok sweetie, lets go make you some Pancakes" he said a she followed the girl to the kitchen, later after making some pancakes for his daughter, the smell eventually attracted the rest of the residents of the dorm.

"…Pancakes…Pancakes...Pancakes! Pancakes!"

"Do you hear that?" Lily asked her father just as an orange blur shot into the table seat next to her as Nora drooled at the stack of pancakes in front of her. "PANCAKES!" she said before she devoured all the pancakes on her plate as Ren sent a grateful nod to Jaune for cooking breakfast in his stead. Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha soon walked into the room as they took their place, Ruby smiled brightly as she too ate the fluffy pastry.

"Thmpf ifpm Reampf Gompf Jaunmpf!" she said with her mouth full of food, before Weiss glared at the red wearing girl.

"Ruby chew before you swallow!" Weiss said as the girl stiffened slightly at the white haired girl before swallowing her food and repeating her words.

"This is really good Jaune! Did you learn to do this while on the road as well?" she asked as the boy chuckled at the dark-redhead.

"Yep, I picked it up after looking after Lily in the first three months, although it took a while for me to master it, the first patch was not…'successful'…And we never speak of the first patch, ever" Jaune said as he and Lily shuddered as images of some strange brown blob flooded their minds.

"The horror~" Lily said as she stared blankly at the others with fear evident in her eyes, the others looked concerned before they returned to their food. Yang then rocked in as she spared a glance to Jaune as they both blushed slightly and avoided eye contact all together. Pyrrha, Ruby and Blake raised an eyebrow at this as they noticed the two avoiding eye contact with each other.

"What's wrong with you two?" Blake asked as the two didn't reply to the Faunus girl, Lily on the other hand did.

"Oh I know! This morning Daddy and Yang were-!" she never finished as Jaune shoved a pancake in her mouth.

"Lily! Daddy's life expectance! Remember!" he whispered to the girl as her eyes widened slightly at this, she swallowed the pancake whole as she nodded her head.

"Oh right! Sorry daddy!" she whispered as she went back to eating her breakfast, Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha had a slightly angry look on their faces as they turned their attention to the blond Knight.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked

"Yes Jaune? What as that about?" Pyrrha asked the boy who avoided their glares; even Blake glared, as her amber eyes became slit and cat like for a brief moment. Weiss on the other hand along with Ren palmed their faces as Nora ate oblivious to all around her.

"Nothing! Nothing happened this morning! Now lets get back to breakfast ok? I got an evaluation exam to get to!" and with that the group settled into their breakfast, with the occasional dirty glance being thrown to Yang from Ruby, Blake and Pyrrha.

* * *

Later Beacon Academy

* * *

Lily along with Teams JNPR and RWBY walked down the hall of Beacon Academy as the small child sat upon her father's shoulders, the small girl was in awe at the large school and the passing students that sent curious glances at the small girl.

Well more like the male students were sending strange glances at the young man and daughter, while the female students sent more infatuated glances towards her father, she puffed her cheeks at this as they passed more students, her father was unaware of this as he just smiled and waved. Lily was used to this by now, as her father was always oblivious when it came to a woman's affections towards him. She had seen this multiple times in their travels, women would smile at him, bash their eyelashes his way and attempt to flirt with him…

Luckily for Lily and unfortunately for them, Jaune thought that they were just being nice and never engaged in any of their games, it also helped that Lily would have her fathers undivided attention. Those women would be leaving disgruntled and disappointed at not being able to get with the blond knight. She never liked it any of those women they met, clearly they were after her father because of his looks and she refused to have some complete stranger be her new 'mommy', she wanted her dad to meet a nice, fun, quirky girl to be her new mother.

Like father like daughter apparently

But then she met teams RWBY and PNR, her father's old friends and she noticed that Jaune seemed happier to see them. She also noticed that seventy-five precent of them were women, some of them seemed to hold some level of attraction towards him. Not based on his looks, but more of his personality and his good nature. She had observed this last night at dinner as he told them of his travels.

So in this little revelation she began to devise a plan, a plan to get a new mother by getting her adoptive father to find a girlfriend, and then marry said girl and be her mother, as they would grow up like on big happy family, with the exception of Nora as she wanted her and Ren to be her aunty and uncle.

It would be perfect

"She's plotting again," Jaune mumbled to himself as he heard his daughter muttering on his shoulders. He could practically feel the mischievous aura coming off his daughter, and that usually meant that she wanted something.

After spending nearly a year and a half together with his new daughter he could tell when she was plotting something that would either benefit her or cause more trouble for him. Most of the time it usually involved him getting into trouble, either by disgruntled storeowners or heads of local mafia's and Jaune would have to fight them…long story.

"Plotting?" Pyrrha asked as she walked beside her partner, Ruby on his left with Blake next to her and Yang on Pyrrha's left and the rest behind them.

"She always does this, she does these intricate little plans to get something she really wants, the sad thing is it works…and while I would applaud her for her ingenuity, I don't like it because it usually involves me getting unintentionally shot at"

"Shot at?"

"Long story Ruby…a really long story, Oh hey were here," Jaune said as they soon made it to the new larger training facility of the school, located behind the institution.

The new training area was reminiscent of a large warehouse and had large walkways lining the side of the arena with multiple students along the edge as thy watched the fight, a stray bullet was easily deflect as it showed the arena also had a shield generator as well to protect the audience. Jaune nodded as he looked around as he noticed that the school had also upgraded its equipment.

A holographic Aura indicator hovered over the ring along with health bars as well as an ammunition counter that could only be seen by the user and the audience. This new system allowed the audience and judges to evaluate who would win in a fight, based on the users resources and skills. He also noticed that the arena was able to changes its field as the once normal stone like surface had sections raised and certain items like barrels and crates were littered around the field.

"It's a randomising training field, it helps us to get used to any sort of terrain, whether it be an open field or narrow alleyways…a generous gift from the Schnee Corporation if I do say so myself " Weiss explained as she watched the boy's amazement at the field.

"Wow~" Jaune and Lily said as he placed Lily off his shoulders and leaned against the railing to watch the fight.

Looking down Jaune watched as two members of team CFVY, Coco and Yatsuhashi engage in an impressive display of combat. Yatsuhashi held his large orange blade over his head as he brought the blade to the ground and created a large shockwave that created a large crater on the field. But Coco only smirked as she jumped over the wave and flew over the tall teen before she swung her purse and sent the boy flying back across the field and slammed into the wall and made a large impact crater on the surface. The crowd released a loud oohed at this.

Yatsuhashi walked out and seemingly unharmed as he looked over and bowed slightly to his team leader. Before he raised his blade and angled it slightly at the girl. Coco smirked as she deployed her machine gun from her purse and aimed it at the boy; she fired as multiple practice rounds sailed at the teen.

Yatsuhashi deflected most of the rounds, until he resorted to using the armour on his shoulder to deflect most of the rounds. Coco then retracted her gun as she charged to the dazed boy and smacked him across the face, the force of her custom bag and enhanced strength sent his Aura level dropping into the red zone and thus ended the match.

-Match over…Winner: Coco of team CFVY!-

The field began to descend under the floor as Glynda Goodwitch walked out onto the arena as Yatsuhashi slowly managed to stand back up, despite the fact that he was holding his side slightly from the battle.

"Excellent work miss Coco, you displayed an excellent use of strategy and co-ordination strikes in order to destabilising your opponent, very well done indeed," she said as the girl nodded.

"Mister Yatsuhashi you did very admirable as well, but keep in mind that not all things can be handled with brute force or with impeccable endurance, still well done in getting your leaders health down into the yellow zone"

The tall teen placed his fist into his palm and bowed to the teacher as she nodded to the boy. Fox and Velvet walked onto the field as Fox high-fived his partner Coco "Nice match out their boss" he said as the girl only smirked at the boy.

"Was there any doubt, still good match out there Yatsuhashi" she said as she bumped the boy's shoulder, he only nodded at this as Velvet placed a hand on his arm as she smiled up to the silent giant.

"Good job Yatsuhashi" she said as the teen smiled to his partner and nodded his head to the Faunus girl.

"All right you lot, off the arena as we begin to set up the next course for the Evaluation Exam of one Jaune Arc" she announced as she waved her riding crop as the sections of the arena slid into the floor, and the bits and pieces of the broken floor were replaced and repaired.

"Jaune?" Velvet said as she looked over to see the blond haired knight as he leaned on the railing. She blushed slightly at the young man as she could see how much he had grown. He had grown taller then before and now had an aura of confidence around him as held himself in a better light. She also noticed that he had become slightly more handsome, in her opinion.

"Hey Velvet look, your secret crush is back" Coco said as he wrapped an arm around the bunny-girl shoulders, as Velvet blushed at this implication. Yes it was true, Velvet did in fact have a small crush on the blond knight. Before he left, Jaune was able to stand up to get Cardin Winchester to cease his bullying activities, albeit for only a short time. The small act was enough for her to find the human boy attractive.

Also for the fact that he was kind to most of the Faunus students, her included, helped to fan the flames of her heart desire. But then two years ago he left, at first she thought that he had just given up and left her to the bullies. But she soon learned from his teammate that was not the case, only that he had decided to leave on a small training training trip that would take him away fro a year.

Two years later and here he stood, stronger, smarter and more handsome that the shy girl couldn't help but blush at the boy.

Yatsuhashi noticed this look on her face as he turned to see the young man, he had to admit the boy did look in fact stronger then what he was before, while his team didn't interact a lot with his or RWBY's he still respected them enough that he had stopped CRDL's bullying of his partner. Even if the ceasefire was only temporary it was enough until they could return and protect her like he should.

When Yatsuhashi had become the girl's partner, he took it upon himself to protect the girl as best as he could. He was still ashamed though that he and his team were not around when Cardin had bullied Velvet while they were away on a mission. The only reason that Velvet couldn't come along was because her weapon got damaged on a previous mission on the first day of their second year and would take months to repair.

He was also aware of the girls crush and had vowed to help her as best as he could, as penance for past transgression, even if he did nothing wrong to the girl.

"Hey Coco! Velvet! Look who came back! Its Jaune!" Ruby yelled ecstatically as she waved at the team and pulled at Jaune's arm, brining a confused look to the Arc. The boy turned to look at the team as he soon flashed a smile that made Velvets heart beat faster.

"Keep it together bunny-girl" Fox joked as the team walked over to welcome the young leader of JNPR back to Beacon.

"Daddy who are they?" as small voice said as the team looked down, they were surprised to see a small girl, with tiger like ears, blond hair, blue eyes and a rather confused look on her face as she stared up to the team.

"Who's this?" Coco asked as he bent down to look at the little girl as she stood beside her father's leg, the small girl smiled as she latched onto her father's leg.

"This is Lily and she is my daughter" Jaune said as team CFVY's eyes widened slightly at this, they looked down at the little girl as she waved and nodded to them.

"Lily these are my friends on team CFVY, That's Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi" Jaune said as he gestured to each of the stunned teens.

"Hi there! I'm Lily Travers! It's very nice to meet you!" she said as she waved ecstatically to the team, they slowly waved to the small girl as she smiled at them, before she looked over to Yatsuhashi and her eyes widened.

"Whoa! I didn't know they had a giant!" she exclaimed as she pointed to Yatsuhashi as the man in question looked shocked at this, while his teammates giggled or stifled a laugh at that.

"Lily! That's vey rude, apologise to him" Jaune chastised as the girl looked down as she shuffled slightly on her feet.

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she said cutely as the giant teen only shook his head, saying that it was ok, and that he didn't take it offensively.

"Ah don't worry about it, Yatsu here is actually very friendly to children" Fox said as the tall teen bent down and smiled to the girl. He held out his hand as the girl took it in hers and shook it.

"By the way, how did…this…happen? You get a girl pregnant or something Arc?" Fox asked before a rather heavy handbag smacked across the back of his head, that sent him plummeting to the ground, a bump already forming on his head.

"Don't be ridiculous Fox, she is far too old to be his biological daughter…but still Fox is right, how did you become the proud parent of a small child?" Coco asked as Jaune nodded his head and explained his story to the team. After he was finished with the tale, the team were shocked more or less, with a mixture of amazed and stunned as they looked at the small girl who latched herself to his leg, afraid that she was going to lose him as well.

But a simple pat on the head and a smile from her father brought the worries and fears away as she smiled brightly to the human that changed her life, as well as his. In response to this small tears escaped their eyes as Coco was wiping her eyes with a designer handkerchief,

Fox tried to stop himself from crying a little, saying that there was dust in his eyes, while Yatsuhashi looked to the knight, as he seemed to have found a new amount of respect for the boy, he placed his fist into his palm as he bowed to the boy. Jaune returned the gesture as the teen nodded at him.

Velvet on the other hand had tears in her eyes as she looked down to the small girl, she felt so sad for the young girl who lost everything to fire and mindless beasts. But she then looked up to the young man that was kind enough to take her in, and shelter her from pain and hate. She could only find more of him to admire then ever before, Suddenly the doors slid open as Professor Ozpin walked into the training arena.

"Ah glad to see that you have arrived early Mister Arc, are you ready for your exam?" Ozpin spoke as he walked over to the teens, Jaune nodded as he placed his hand on the pommel of his blade.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, so what's the exam, written test? Trial by combat...you're not going to fling me into the forest again are you?" the head master chuckled at this.

"No mister Arc I only fling first years into the forest…third years get the cannon" most of the third year students shuddered slightly at the memory of their entire teams shoved into one cannon, and then launched into the Forever Fall.

"Instead it will be the second option, a trial by combat, you will go up against a third year team in a one on four sparring match, if you can successfully defeat the team of my choosing, then you are more then welcomed back into this academy"

"And if I fail?" Jaune asked as the man smirked as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Mister Arc do you honestly think you will fail this exam? Especially for one of your calibre…" he said as Jaune nodded at this as he handed Lily over to his teammates.

"Now then mister Arc, would you please make your way to the arena," the headmaster said as he gestured to the floor. Jaune nodded as he hopped on top of the railings and jumped off, landing gracefully on the arena floor a small wind fluttering his jacket before settling down.

Glynda sighed at this "Mister Arc…please use the stair next time" she said as the young teen only chuckled as he limbered up for his match. Glynda only sighed as she typed in the commands on her scroll.

-Field change in affect: Choice of Terrain: Abandoned Warehouse Facility-

An automated system said as Sections of the arena floor opened up as large concrete walls rose from beneath the floor, along with barrels and crates placed precariously around the field. Walls lined with graffiti rose from the floor as the large arena now looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"Cool~" was all Jaune could say as he looked around at the authentic looking terrain, suddenly the doors opened up as Jaune turned to face his opponents.

"Mister Arc allow me to introduce your opponents…Team CRDL" Ozpin said as he introduced his opponents, team CRDL walked onto the field as they set their gaze on the young man, it seemed that they to had changed slightly in the past two years since Jaune left Beacon.

Cardin Winchester was the same height as he was before he left, with his armour under going some changes and modifications as the armour appeared bulky and sturdier then its previous design, the Winchester crest displaying proudly on his chest with small spikes lining the edges of his armour. His Mace was slightly large then before, the claw like appendages of the body were longer and sharper with spike protruding from the centre of the mace based weapon, a small chain hung of the pommel with the words CRDL written on the surface.

Russell Thrush kept his Mohawk but had grown it out to be longer and placed more amour over his body, his symbol stitched into his shoulder above his bicep. His daggers rested on each side of his waist, as the blade remained relatively the same, but slightly longer and sharper.

Dove Bronzewing looked relatively the same as he was two years ago, but with slightly longer hair, and thicker tan armour. His sword hung casually on his was as the blade had evidence of seeing a lot of combat.

And finally was Sky Lark, the blue haired teens hair grew out longer as it was tied up as a pony tail behind his back, his armour had changed slightly as his armour had more protection around the chest and legs, his left shoulder pauldron was slightly larger to add a level of defence. His Halberd remained the same except, as there was no need to upgrade or alter his weapon until proven otherwise.

"Well, well, well look who came crawling back, Little Jauney-boy!" Cardin mocked as soon as he set his sight on Jaune. "You done running away chicken?" he continues to mocks, as they didn't little to faze the young man.

"Hey Cardin, still a jerk I see" Jaune said as he looked to the large teen, this earned a scowl from the large teen who then shook it off and smirked at the Arc.

"You've been gone for two years now Arc, most people thought you died or something" Russel said as he smirked to the boy.

"Must have been luck that kept him alive, no way he could have survived on skill" Dove said as he laughed along side Sky.

"Tell you the truth Arc, I've been looking forward to this, I'll prove that the time with the Ursa was only a fluke and prove who really deserves to be here" Cardin said as he drew his mace off his back and gripped it tightly. Lily puffed her cheeks in anger as the team continued to mock and insult her father, but she didn't say anything because of the subtle look from her father that told her not to say anything.

"Now, now Mister Winchester we're here for an evaluation exam if I remember correctly, not to have a verbal smack down, if you would please take your positions we can begin the match" Ozpin called out from the railing.

"Yes sir…get ready Arc, this is going to hurt," he said as Jaune only raised an eyebrow at the boy. He then reached for his sword as he drew the pitch black, white lined blade from its sheath…and then stabbed the blade into the ground, effectively impaling the weapon into the concrete. The crowed raised an eyebrow at this as he then took of the holster for his gear and hung it on the swords hilt.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Russell asked as the boy the removed his jacket, revealing the tight under shirt and white chest plate.

"Sorry but I don't like to use my sword on unless I absolutely have to…and only against strong opponents"

"What are you calling us weak?!" Sky yelled to the boy as he just stared blankly at the four before him.

"…I didn't say that you did" As soon as he said those in a cheeky tone words team CRDL got angry, while teams RWBY, CFVY and (J) NPR chuckled at this, while Lily snickered at this as she watched her father stretch his muscles and roll his shoulders in preparation for the match.

Cardin growled loudly as his knuckles turned white from gripping his weapon so tightly, he looked over to his teammates as each and every one of them drew their weapons and surrounded the boy. The room grew silent as everyone waited on baited breath to see who would go first, Jaune breathed in slowly an calmly as he surveyed his surroundings and his opponents. Already plans and strategies were forming in his mind as he saw several objects that could turn his battle into victory.

Ozpin raised his hand as he slowly pushed the icon on his scroll; the red light then flashed green as the automated system started, health bars and Aura reader appearing over their heads.

-Team CRDL vs. Jaune Arc: Match Start!-

As soon as the automated voice said that the team charged as Russell went in for the fist blow on his left, with Dove on his right as the boy swung his sword at Jaune. But Jaune ducked under Russell's blades as he then raised his foot up and kicked Dove in the stomach.

He then grabbed Russel's arms as he then forced the blades up in the air before delivering a series of blows to the boy's chest, before shooting him away with a well-placed palm strike to his chest. A small flash of light signalling the use of his Aura in his attacks, something that Ren took notice of, as the technique was similar to his but less refined and more explosive.

Sky rushed at him from the side as he swung his large halberd weapon at Jaune, who ducked under the weapon, grabbed the pole and dragged the boy close to him as he smashed his fist against the teens face and the smacked him across the head with his elbow. Cardin took this chance to send a wave of fire at the man as Jaune rolled out of the way before settling into a sprint and charged at the boy, Cardin smirked at this as he prepared to beat down the boy like he used to. He raised his mace ready to smash against the young man's face, he the swung it with all his might, fully expecting it to met his fleshy face…

Only for Jaune to completely duck under the boy's attack and throw him completely off balance, before he could regain his balance, Jaune with glowing fists sent a flurry of punches into the boys back before preforming a spin kick to the back of his head, sending the young man flying away and smacking against the metal wall of the training arena.

Jaune smirked as he faced his opponents "Come on Cardin! Weren't you saying that what happened back then was a fluke?" he quipped as Cardin growled at this as he and his team got back up from the beat down.

"GET HIM!"

He yelled as he and his team charged at the young man, Jaune quickly evaded all of their attacks as he punched Russell in the stomach, sent an elbow strike into Doves face while disarming him of his sword and sent him flying. He then used the blade to deflect Sky's Halberd from striking his back, and plunged the blade into the gaps of the larger blade, before head-butting him in the face. He then grabbed him by the collar of his armour and threw him into Cardin and then used an Aura enhanced kick to send them flying through two walls of metal.

Russell managed to get right back up as he attempted to attack the boy from behind, but Jaune merely moved his head to the left, grabbed his arms, flipped him over his shoulder and sent the boy flying back into Sky.

"Watch it!" "You watch it" the to said as they collided in the air and then skited across the floor.

"Alright that's it! Come here!" Dove roared as he charged at the boy.

"Swish! OW!" Jaune avoided his blade and punched him in the stomach.

"Slash! OW!" He then tried to slash him only for the boy to deflect his blade and smacked him in the side of his head. "Stab! Ow! Oaf! Son of a Bi-!" Jaune then gracefully avoided his stab as he grabbed the boy, pout his arm on his shoulder, disarmed him, twisted his arm, made him drop his sword and then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying with his face dragging across the floor.

"Wah! Ow!" was all Dove could yell as he flew past his team and smacked against the side of the metal arena, followed by his blade as Jaune kicked up the blade and threw it to the boy, which stabbed the wall next to him. The others above the ring looked on in awe and amazement as they saw the incredible feat of agility and strength.

"Did you see that?" Ruby said in awe next to her partner.

"How would I have missed that?" Weiss replied rhetorically as she too watched him awe of the boy that once tried to gain her affection, his display of strength and speed were amazing and powerful.

"Jaune definitely improved these past two years," Blake said as she watched the arrogant team CRDL get the change kicked out of them.

"That's putting it mildly" Fox said as he and his team watched both amazed and amused, Velvet on the other hand was smiling a little too sweetly at the pain that team CRDL was suffering…scary~.

"You idiots! Let me show you how it's done!" Cardin yelled to his teammates, right before he was punched across the face, spun around in the air and landed right beside his team.

"Nice demonstration Cardin!" Russel sarcastically quipped to the grumbling teen.

"Oh shut up!" he growled as he stumbled back up as he and his team looked over to the young man as he stood in front of them, a smug look on his face as he stood in his place of the ring.

"Ok what the actual heck! Jauney boy was never this strong!"

"I know! He's just trashing us around like rag dolls! What the actual fudge!"

"I know Dove! But seriously what are we going to do!"

"Can it Russel! We just do what we always do! Attack him until he no longer fight! He must have lost a lot of his Aura by now!"

"…Uh boss…I don't think so" Sky said as he pointed to the Aura indicator on the wall, it showed that most of team CRDL had lost around 50 to 45% precent of their Aura reserves. While Jaune, in the entire fight he had only lost around ten precent of his Aura reserves and still fully charged.

"…WHAT THE ACTUAL F #K!" the team yelled together as they couldn't believe what they all saw.

"Hey! Language! There's a kid here!" Jaune said as he pointed to the railing as Pyrrha was successfully in blocking the girls ears from hearing the swear word, she only looked confused as all she could hear was deafness.

_'What the heck? Is that a Faunus kid?'_ Cardin thought as he watched the girl smile and waved to Jaune as he smiled and returned the gesture.

"Way to go daddy! Kick their butts!" she said as she smiled innocently at the boy.

_'Daddy?'_ he thought as he turned his attention back to Jaune as the young man smiled softly to his daughter, confirming that the little Faunus girl was in fact his daughter…and then he got an idea.

"Hahaha…" Cardin laughed as he got back up on his feet, much to the confusion of the audience and his own team, "I see now…so that's why you didn't come back a year ago…you were looking after that little freak" he said with a sneer as the arena was drowned in silence.

"…What did you say?" Jaune said as his hair shadowed his eyes and his form was still, to those untrained it looked as if Jaune was taken back by those words. But to master hunters like Ozpin and Glynda…it was pure rage. The rest of team CRDL caught onto his plan as they grinned and followed their leaders plan, the poor sorry fools.

"All this time you've been taking care of that little freak, when you had a team waiting for you this whole time, what's the matter Arc? Did she tell you a sad little story to make you adopt her?" Dove said as Jaune's fist tightened as his knuckles turned white.

"I guess it makes sense thought, one freak looking after another you must have gotten along just fine…like the real freaks you are" Russell mocked as the audience all but glared at the team, Lily staring blankly at the team emotion all but gone in her eyes. Jaune did not miss this as he stiffened again at he sad eyes; it was Sky that drove the final nail into the preverbal coffin.

"Or did you just decided to get…a new…pet" as soon as he said the words they echoed in Jaune's mind as he growled in anger at this, his stance relaxed as Cardin grinned at this.

_'Now!'_ Cardin thought as he charged at the boy, his plan was to rile Jaune up, get him angry like he used to and make him lose focus and make mistakes. There was however one slight flaw in the plan, Cardin brought down his mace as he prepared to strike down the boy with a finishing blow…

Clank!

His and everyone else's eyes widened in shock, Cardin's especially, as his mace was stopped inches from Jaune's face…by his own bare hand. Cardin struggled to push the mace forward but found that he could not; to him it was like pushing a boulder up a mountain. But then slowly Jaune began to push back as he moved the mace slowly to the side, Cardin struggling the whole way as he soon came to face to face with angry blue eyes, that blasted him with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns. Jaune then brought his left arm back as he tightened it into a fist. Lily who watched this only made one comment…

"They just pushed the racist button…" Jaune's fist glowed white as he glared into the bully's eyes and brought his fist forward at blinding speeds "…They shouldn't have done that" A loud bang was heard as Jaune's fist was buried deep in Cardin's stomach, so deep that a small bump showed on his back, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as a massive amount of saliva and vomit gushed out of his mouth.

Everyone's eye's, minus Lily's and Ozpin's, bulged from their heads as Cardin slumped to the ground in a pained filled moan, small girly like squeals escaped his lips as he clutched his stomach in pain. Right before he was kicked in the face and launched straight into the arms of his team, they looked up in fear as Jaune slowly walked to the team, his Aura swirling around his form like wild fire with a scary look on his face as he drew closer to the frightened team.

Glynda was about to call the match when Ozpin raised his hand at this, "No Glynda…I think team CRDL needs this" he said as the blond woman looked on last time at the team before she nodded and watched. Jaune cracked his knuckles menacingly as he slowly advanced before the cowering team, sweat pouring down their faces as his form seemed more menacing with every step, Russell in a last desperate plea for safety grabbed the nearest object held it to his face and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"PROTECT ME CONE!" What followed next would forever be known as the day team CRDL got the bird shit literally kicked out of them.

* * *

One massive beat down later

* * *

"I'm really sorry about all that Mister Ozpin, I just kind of lose control if anyone insults my daughter like that" Jaune said to the headmaster as the pair stood in the training field, Ozpin looked over as he surveyed the field. Large sections of the field were destroyed as multiple barrels and crates lay in splinters and rubble, along with each member of team CRDL's face were imprinted into the concrete walls of the training field. The paramedics just finished wheeling Cardin away as he moaned in pain as he lay with a broken nose and an orange safety cone placed over his head.

"…Clearly" the headmaster said as he watched the beaten up team be wheeled away to the infirmary. "Well Mister Arc despite your…'aggressive approach' to team CRDL, you did in fact win against the team with minimal damage" he said as analysed the match. "And you did so while using the terrain to you advantage, even when you threw Russell through the wall…twice"

"You psychotic bastard!" the voice of Russell yelled down the hall followed by his pain filled moans. Jaune raised an eyebrow at this as he looked down the hall. Ozpin cleared his voice as he stood back in attention.

"In any case Mister Arc you successfully passed your evaluation exam with flying colours and would be very welcomed to have you back at Beacon Academy" he said as he raised his hand to Jaune who shook his hand in return.

"Glad to be back Headmaster" Jaune said as he smiled to the man, Lily soon came bounding down as she jumped into her fathers arms. Them young man spun her around as they cheered in joy.

"Way to go daddy! I knew you could do it!" she said as she hugged her father.

"Of course sweetie, did you have any other doubt"

"Nope!" The pair smiled as the rest of Team JNPR and RWBY made their way down to the arena, Ruby whooped in glee as she pounced on her fellow leader.

"All Right! The Magnificent Eight are back together!" she announced as Nora who did multiple summersaults in the background soon followed her.

"That is not what we are calling ourselves!" Weiss said as she and the others began to leave the arena.

"How about the 'Super Awesome Mega Force!'"

"No!"

"The Super Awesome Squad!"

"No!"

"The Super Duper Friends!"

"That's Worst!" Weiss and Ruby bickered back and forth as the others left the field as Jaune smiled at this, his friends were happy, his status at Beacon was secured and his daughter was safe.

_'Its good to be back'_ Jaune thought as he and his friend's walked out into their new day, unaware of what would come to follow…all but Jaune and Ozpin.

* * *

Ozpin's Study later that night

* * *

The headmaster was casually reading a light book as he sat at his desk and drank slowly from his cup. The rich aroma of coffee beans and diary delighting him and making him feel at ease with the world. But just before the cup reached his lips he stopped as he glanced to the right of the room and placed the mug down.

"I know you are there…so come out already" No sooner when he said those words did a figure emerge from the shadows, his body all but concealed in a deep black robe, dark Grey armour on his arms and legs and on his chest. And his face shrouded in shadows and darkness were all that greeted the headmaster of Beacon.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your touch sitting upon your throne fellow brother," the cloaked man said as he casually walked over to the desk and sat adjacent to the man.

"You know that I'm still stronger then you, despite my position…or have you forgotten the creed?"

"Yes, Yes the creed of our order 'In War we fight, In Peace we prepare' the very words out master drilled into our heads from day one to protect the whole of Remnant…how have you been Ozzie?" the man asked as he only stared at the figure.

"Lets cut straight to business…when?"

"When what Ozzie?" the man asked sarcastically as he leaned forward in his seat, the man across from his showed no emotion as he gripped his desk.

"When did Mister Arc get inducted into the Order?" he asked as the shrouded man placed a hand on his chin before he snapped his fingers.

"Oh him, a year and half ago…two months before he met his daughter I believe…how do you know he was inducted brother?"

"Do not play me for a fool, his stance, his techniques and his tactics scream the work of the Order, why was I not made aware of this?" he asked as the man only chuckled at this.

"Well first he only just finished his initiation into the Order and thanks to us he has awoken his semblance and lets just say...there is a reason he is called the 'White Knight' despite his achievements" he said as he spoke again. "And You know the traditions of the Order Brother, a member of the Order must not know the identity of another member's apprentice until he has passed the trials of the Dragon…especially if the apprentice is the Grandmasters grandson" he said as leaned back in his seat.

Ozpin's eyes winded briefly before settling on the man "I see…I thought he decided that he would not involve any of his grandchildren into the Order"

"Situations changed, Brother Qrow learned that the Queen is moving again, we were able to slow down her plans but not by much…she will strike and soon if our Intel is correct" Ozpin sighed at this as he leaned into his hands.

"…I still cant believe she betrayed us, the Order and all we stood for…do we still know why she betrayed us?" he asked as the man shrugged his shoulders.

"No, but you know her…she was always secretive that way, its what made her one of the best, I need to report back and let the Grandmaster learn that his Knight is in play" he said as he turned to leave, he began to remove his gauntlet and unwrap a familiar black bandage on his left arm.

"And Ozpin…Remember, despite your history with that 'Witch' she cannot be allowed to live, its our job to protect this world from all threats, external and internal…" the black bandage revealed what lay hidden to the world.

"For that is our purpose as the Order of the Remnant Knights" a tattoo of a black Dragon curled around his left forearm with a sword plunged deep into its chest and head. Ozpin too nodded as he grasped his left arm in return, the man soon disappeared, the man then sighed as he looked to his desk as he looked at the title of the book, and the title read 'The Great War of Remnant' he sighed as he looked out to his school.

"And so…it begins"

* * *

**And scene well here it is Chapter Three of the Tales of the Wanderer, sorry for the late update I had a lot of stuff to do involving school and trying to find a job. In honour of Monty Oum I wanted to add references to one of hi greatest animated fight scenes and some of the quotes.**

**To those of you who got them, you are honouring his memory, and I there in some TFS quote as well. Stay tuned for the next Chapter when it's available.**

**Masseffect-TxS out**


	5. Cancelation and Adoption

It comes with a great amount of regret and frustration, that I must inform you my fans that Tales of the Wanderer is hereby officially canceled. I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but I feel that I cannot progress this story anymore, as the recent show has thrown spanners into the works.

This does not mean that I will be canceling my other RWBY stories or any other future projects. But I feel as if This story had started with no real plot and was just going off the idea of Jaune being a parent.

I hope you will all forgive me and realize how truly hard it is to write stories to satisfy all of you needs. Which is why I'm putting this story up for adoption and anyone can use it. Please contact me if you want to adopt this story.

Sincerely Masseffect-TxS


	6. Reason why I cancelled

I would just like to state that the real reason why I decided to cancel this story was because I no longer felt committed to writing it and had been struggling to continue it for over a year now. And I felt that I had other projects that I could be spending my time on, I just did not have a set plot with this story like I do with my other stories.

It was not just the show, I will work around that with my other stories, I just felt that this one could not go any further. I hope this will clear up why I decided to cancel the Tale of the Wanderer and hope you can all forgive me.


	7. New Author

A lot of people have been asking me to post who the new author of Tales of the Wanderer was going to be. Well to clear up any confusion, I have decided to leave it open for everyone.

Anyone can become the author of this story and anyone can use its idea, but as long as they acknowledge where they got it from, then anyone can use the story to their hearts content. 


End file.
